Another Chance
by er-maniac-26
Summary: What if Mark Greene was still with us. A look into the future of the Greene Family as they work together to deal with life's everyday challenges as well as a few road blocks along the way. Chapters 3 and 4 now available.
1. Default Chapter

This story line follows ER through season 8, but in my stories, Mark did not have a recurrence of his brain tumor, and is not going to die. Ella did overdose on Ecstasy, and Mark and Elizabeth were separated for a while, but have since reconciled.  
  
Another Chance  
  
"Elizabeth?" Mark called as he ascended the stairs to their deck.  
  
He received no answer, but as he reached the last step, he saw two of his favorite girls sleeping soundly on the hammock hanging in the corner of the deck. He chuckled softly as he remembered Elizabeth's initial adversity to installing the hammock. Ever the cautious and protective mother, she of course had envisioned their three-year-old daughter, Ella, wandering over to the hammock, and while trying to climb onto it, falling and hurting herself. Right now, though, it seemed that they were both enjoying it, regardless of its impending danger.  
  
Upon approaching his sleeping angels, Mark carefully pulled up a chair next to them and sat silently for a moment, just watching. They intrigued him. He knew that he could get lost in this sight and just watch for hours. Even at this young age, it was obvious that Ella was all her mother. Up one side, down the other, from her humor and stubbornness to the big bright blue-green eyes that lit up every time she smiled. He smiled again as he observed Ella resting awkwardly on Elizabeth's chest.  
  
He gently reached out and smoothed a tendril of Elizabeth's hair away from her face. Suddenly awakened by his gentle touch, her eyes fluttered open and began to focus on the charming face gazing down at her. "Hey," she whispered, smiling at him.  
  
"Hi," Mark said as he ran his hand through her hair. "I didn't mean to wake you, but your hair was blocking your beautiful face from my view."  
  
Chuckling softly she asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"About 5:30."  
  
"How long have you been home?"  
  
"Not too long; just a few minutes. What made you decide to nap out here?"  
  
"Well, Ella and I were playing on the new swing set in the yard, when she started talking about "daddy's swing". I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about until she pointed up here and took off running through the yard, laughing hysterically. Of course I followed, and when we got up here, she was jumping up and down, pointing to the hammock." Elizabeth explained.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Mark said as he rubbed the back of Ella's small hand. "So she likes this better than the new swing set she got for her birthday."  
  
"I guess. She refused to nap earlier, so I thought I might be able to wear her out by letting her play for a while and promising to let her play on "daddy's swing"." Elizabeth said as she watched Mark watching Ella. She loved the interplay between them. He was such a caring and loving father. She new that he was determined to make his relationship with Ella the best that it could be, and as a result, much different than the relationship he had with his father.  
  
"Well, it looks like that playing worked on both of you." Mark pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it did." Elizabeth rubbed Ella's back gently, and then asked, "Would you mind taking her up to her room to lie down? She's getting a little heavy, and I need to start dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I think I can handle that, but you aren't making dinner tonight."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked, but by the time safely plant her feet on the ground below the hammock, Mark had already lifted Ella from her and had disappeared down the deck stairs and into the house. He carried Ella through the house with Elizabeth quickly trying to catch up with him. He didn't say a word as he carried Ella into her room and got her settled on the bed. Gently kissing her cheek, he covered her with a small blanket and then walked to the door. Pulling it closed behind him, he saw Elizabeth waiting for him in the hallway, arms crossed and a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you up to, Mark Greene?" Elizabeth asked with a suspicious grin on her face.  
  
"Just putting our daughter down for her nap. What does it look like I'm up to?" Mark retorted, grinning.  
  
"You know what I mean," Elizabeth replied as she crossed the hall toward him.  
  
"Well, my dear," Mark said as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her gently on the lips. "You and I have a date tonight."  
  
"Oh, really," Elizabeth retorted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And just why wasn't I informed of this?"  
  
"Late breaking news, I guess," Mark said playfully.  
  
"And you are aware that I am on call this evening, correct?" Elizabeth asked, returning his playful tone.  
  
"Not anymore you aren't."  
  
"Oh, and just who made this decision?" Elizabeth asked, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Well, when I went up to the OR this afternoon to check your schedule, Romano was standing there with Shirley looking over the schedule. In his charming little imp way, he asked me what the hell I wanted, so I told him I was just checking your schedule. He wouldn't let me look, but said that you were off until Sunday. I asked about call, and he just told me to leave him alone and get the hell away from him." Mark said, smiling down at her. "Nice guy you choose to work with."  
  
"Yes well, obviously he isn't so awful because he rearranged the schedule for someone else to take my call, and generally, I just try to ignore the little bastard, because you I finally decided that sometimes you can't choose who you work with. On the other hand, you can choose who you marry, and I believe I made a lovely choice in that area," Elizabeth said as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Lovely, huh? Isn't that kind of girly?" Mark asked as he pulled away from her.  
  
"So what word do you think I should use then? Wonderful, amazing,  
  
spectacular. . ." Mark cut her off by kissing her once again.  
  
"Yeah, I think any of those will do," Mark said, grinning as their lips parted. Looking deeply into her eyes, he then asked, "Do you know how much I love you, Elizabeth Corday?"  
  
"Yes, but not as much as I love you," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "So, what is the plan for tonight?" Elizabeth asked as she broke away from him and turned to walk down the hall to their bedroom, pulling him by the hand behind her.  
  
"Well, Jing-Mei is staying here with Ella, and the rest is a secret," Mark said as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Now that just isn't fair."  
  
"Sure it is. That's really all you need to know, other than the fact that you need to dress nicely for dinner this evening and pack an overnight bag, because you and I will not be returning to this house until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Elizabeth's smile broadened. "You are amazing, Mark. How did you get Chen to agree to this?"  
  
"It wasn't hard. She heard me on the telephone with Katherine this afternoon, and when I found out that Katherine already had plans for tonight, she volunteered. Now, go get ready, our reservation is at 7:30."  
  
"And you can't give me a better hint other than to dress nicely. You know, there are several degrees of dressing nicely," Elizabeth pointed out as she leaned closer to Mark, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's all I'm going to give you. I think you know what I mean," Mark said as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the cheek.  
  
"I suppose. Care to join me in the shower?" Elizabeth asked as she began to rain light kisses from his cheek down his neck.  
  
"Mmmm. As wonderful as that sounds, I think I should probably take a rain check, just in case Ella wakes up." Mark said.  
  
"Yes. You're right. I'll be out in just a moment," Elizabeth said as she gave him one last kiss and then walked toward the bathroom. Mark watched her until she completely disappeared into the bathroom. He knew that there was no way in the world he could ever tire of seeing her face or hearing her voice; that British accent that drove him absolutely insane. Their life together was often quite hectic, but just knowing that she was in his life always put things into perspective for him and made him realize that he absolutely could not live without her. He smiled as he walked toward their closet. He thought he might help her out a bit by at least giving her a few ideas on what she might wear for their evening out.  
  
When Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with her robe rapped around her and a towel on her head, she saw some of her clothing lying across the bed, but Mark was nowhere in the room. Walking down the hall toward Ella's bedroom, Elizabeth heard Ella chattering to Mark about her day. Elizabeth smiled as she leaned against the doorframe and watched them. Mark and Ella both looked up when they realized she was there, and Ella said, "Daddy's home, mommy."  
  
Elizabeth walked into the room and took a seat beside Ella on her bed. "Yes, I see that," she replied, running he hand over the little girls wavy locks. Smiling at Mark, she said, "You can take your shower now, Mark, I'll stay with her."  
  
"Ok," Mark said as he kissed Ella on the top of the head, got up, and then walked out the door.  
  
"Daddy said Chen coming to stay with me tonight," Ella said as she climbed onto Elizabeth's lap.  
  
"That's right, sweetie. Is that ok?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. She's nice," Ella replied as Elizabeth stood, carrying the little girl along with her.  
  
"Let's go into mommy and daddy's room. You can help me get ready. Ok?" Elizabeth asked. Upon the fervent nod of Ella's head, Elizabeth walked out the door and down the hallway.  
  
At around 7:00pm, Elizabeth walked down the stairs, looking for Mark and Ella. She heard Ella's laughter coming from the kitchen, along with the voices of her husband and Jing-Mei Chen. Trying to put her earrings in, she entered the kitchen and saw Ella seated at the table, eating dinner. "Hi, Chen," she said.  
  
Chen turned and looked behind her when she heard Elizabeth's voice. "Elizabeth, you look wonderful," she replied.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked over to Ella and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. You know you can still back out of this if you want," Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
"No. I love spending time with Ella. She's the most wonderful little girl," Chen said.  
  
Mark laughed at Chen's comment. "I guess she has her moments," he said as he got up from his chair and walked over to Elizabeth, standing behind Ella. "Ok, so you have our cell phone and pager numbers, and here is the number for where we will be staying," Mark said as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper with a number written on it.  
  
"Anything else?" Chen asked, smiling down at Ella.  
  
"I don't think so," Mark said. We should be home tomorrow in the early afternoon. "We'll call to let you know." Mark kissed Ella's forehead and then walked toward the door.  
  
Elizabeth bent down once more, and kissed Ella goodbye. "We will see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Thanks so much for watching her," she said as she gave Chen a quick hug.  
  
"It's not a problem. Just go have fun."  
  
Mark was waiting at the door for Elizabeth with their bags in his hand. When she reached him, he asked, "Ready?" She slipped her arm through his, and they walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"You really do look beautiful tonight," Mark said as they sat at the table in Elizabeth's favorite Italian restaurant. She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress that hugged her curves perfectly and made her look wonderful. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her head with several unruly locks spiraling down from the top of her head.  
  
"Well thank you, but I can't take the credit. You and Ella helped me get ready," Elizabeth said as she reached across the table and took his hand.  
  
"I'm not talking about what you have on. I'm just talking about you. You are beaming. It doesn't really matter what you are wearing. You are absolutely radiant," Mark said, smiling.  
  
"Mark, there really is no need for flattery here. You have already done enough. I am having a wonderful time," Elizabeth said, chuckling.  
  
"It isn't flattery, it's the truth. You are glowing tonight."  
  
After a brief pause, Elizabeth replied, "Well, I guess they do say that pregnant women have that special glow about them."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they. . ." Mark paused as he realized what Elizabeth had just said. Elizabeth felt a little uneasy and her face fell as she studied the shocked look on her husband's face. He sat there for a while, unspeaking.  
  
"My goodness, Mark, say something. You're scaring me," Elizabeth said as she squeezed the hand she was holding. Upon hearing her speak, his face broke into a huge grin. Seeing his smile washed away the apprehension his initial response had caused to mount within her. "Don't do that to me ever again," Elizabeth said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just. . .I just. . .well, I brought you here tonight as a surprise for you, and you had to go and upstage me with news like that," Mark said as he stood and pulled his chair around so he was seated beside her.  
  
"So, is that good or bad?"  
  
"It's amazing," Mark said as he reached for her and pulled her into a huge embrace. She kissed his cheek and held onto him.  
  
Pulling back from his embrace, Elizabeth said, "I was a little nervous because Ella is still so young, and we haven't really talked about having more children, and it definitely isn't going to be easy with our schedules and everything else. . ."  
  
"Elizabeth!" When she didn't stop speaking he said again, a little louder, "Elizabeth!" Upon hearing him say her name she looked at him and saw such tenderness in his eyes that she knew she didn't need to worry about anything. "This is wonderful news, and I am thrilled."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way because I have been so excited ever since I found out."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"I have been feeling nauseous all week, and this time, instead of trying to ignore it or deny it like with Ella, I had Abby do a pregnancy test for me. I found out two days, and I'm about six weeks along."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You were asleep that night when I got home and you had already left for work yesterday morning, by the time I woke up. Then last night we had Ella's birthday party. I was just waiting for the right time, I guess." Right then, their waiter emerged carrying their dinner. They spent the remainder of dinner talking about how Ella would feel about the news and when they would tell everyone at work.  
  
When the waiter brought out their check, Mark pulled out his wallet and placed a credit card down with the bill. Smiling, he looked at Elizabeth. "What are you smiling at?" She asked.  
  
"You just never cease to amaze me," Mark said as he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "For a while, I wondered if you would ever even consider having another child. I know how hard your pregnancy was with Ella." Mark's smile faded as he looked down at the table, "and then everything that happened when she was a baby."  
  
Elizabeth sensed the sudden change in his mood, and to lighten his thoughts, she said, "Well, I know this lovely man who for some reason always seems to stick by me through the rough times in my life, no matter what. He got me through being pregnant for Ella, and I know that he will be here for me this time, as well."  
  
Mark realized that she was trying to change the subject and replied, "Sounds like a pretty good guy. I think I'd like to meet him sometime."  
  
"He's the best."  
  
Glancing down at his watch, Mark asked, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I don't think I can wait much longer to find out where we're going."  
  
  
  
"The Renaissance Hotel?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes. Do you know what today is?"  
  
"Friday the 29th?" Elizabeth asked, a little confused.  
  
"Well, yes, but today my dear, is the five year anniversary of our first date, in this exact building," Mark replied as he pulled into a parking space. "I wanted to do something like this for our real anniversary, but we both had to work the next day. So, I tried to think of another important day in our relationship, and I thought this was as good as any."  
  
"Oh Mark, I never even thought about that. We aren't going to get locked in any storage closets this time, are we?" Elizabeth said, leaning over to kiss him gently.  
  
"You didn't like that?" Mark asked jokingly. "No, but I do have something else in store for tonight. It might be a little familiar," Mark replied as he got out of the car and moved to the passenger's side to open her door.  
  
Upon entering the hotel, Mark gave his name and checked in, then lead Elizabeth to the room they were staying in. "Mark, we haven't done something like this for so long. I love it," Elizabeth said as Mark unlocked the door.  
  
Peering into the room, Elizabeth was amazed. The room was filled with candles, all burning brightly. An entire wall of the room was nothing but windows, looking out over the city. It took her breath away. Glancing down at the table she stood by, she saw a huge flower arrangement of red and yellow roses, with a card nestled among them. Looking behind her to Mark for his permission, she asked, "May I?"  
  
"Of course. They're all yours," Mark replied.  
  
Opening the card, it read:  
  
Elizabeth,  
  
You are my wife and my soul mate.  
  
I look forward to each new day because I know you will be there with me.  
  
Thank you for allowing me to share my life with you.  
  
My love forever,  
  
Mark  
  
"Oh, Mark. Thank you," Elizabeth said as she turned to him, fighting back the tears of endearment that sprung to her eyes.  
  
"I mean every word of it. You made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to become my wife, then you gave me a beautiful daughter, and now this," Mark said, glancing down at her abdomen.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she said, "You give me too much credit. All I have ever done is love you."  
  
"That's all I need," Mark said. Pulling her closer into his embrace, he bent his head down toward her and captured her lips with his.  
  
Elizabeth tried to kiss Mark more deeply, pulling him closer to her, but he pulled back. "Not yet. I have one more surprise."  
  
"Mark, this is enough, really."  
  
Walking over to the stereo in the corner of the room, he turned it on, and the music of a tango filled the room. "I thought this would bring back a few memories," Mark said as he reached out one hand for her. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Laughing excitedly, Elizabeth said, "You may have this dance, and every dance for the rest of my life."  
  
They danced around the room for several minutes, and when the music ended, Elizabeth looked up at Mark and said, "Thank you for this evening, Mark. I have had the best time."  
  
"No need to thank me. I just wanted to make sure you know how much you mean to me."  
  
"I love you, Mark."  
  
"I know," Mark said with a smile and then once again captured her lips with his. Parting her lips with his tongue, he gently explored her mouth with his, and elicited a soft moan from her throat.  
  
Pulling away from her, he looked deep into her eyes, noticing the desire that filled them. "You are beautiful," he said.  
  
Not saying a word, Elizabeth reached up and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. Leaning in to kiss his neck, she removed his tie, and then began with the buttons of his crisp blue dress shirt, kissing her way down his chest as she exposed more and more of his skin.  
  
Reaching his belt, she pulled his shirt from his pants and said, "You looked so sexy in this suit tonight. It's too bad I am going to have to take it all off of you."  
  
"Well, you don't have to if you don't want," Mark replied, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Elizabeth said sarcastically as she slid his shirt over his shoulders.  
  
As she reached down toward his belt buckle, he reached behind her and found the zipper of her dress near her neck. Gently pulling it down to where it stopped at her waist, he ran his hands over her back, feeling the smooth skin he had just exposed. Looking up at him, she kissed him again as she pulled his belt through the loops of his pants. Pulling her closer toward his body, he unclasped her bra and began kissing her neck.  
  
Neglecting her work on his pants, she placed her arms at her sides as he pulled the material of her dress, along with her bra, forward and down her arms. Letting go of the material, the dress slid down her body and landed in a pile around her feet. Stepping out of the dress and her shoes, she looked up at him and saw his eyes admiring her body. She absolutely loved the way she felt when she was in his arms. Never before had she felt so secure with a man, and she knew she never wanted that feeling to end. She had always been comfortable with him like this, from the very beginning. She knew he loved her for who and what she was and nothing else.  
  
Meeting his gaze, she stepped back into his embrace and resumed her work at his pants. Brushing her hand against his obvious arousal, he moaned softly and gently squeezed her hips, pressing her body against him. When she finally pushed his pants over his hips, he removed his shoes and socks with his toes and then removed his pants. Looking around the room once more at the candles and the roses, she walked backward toward the king sized bed, pulling him along with her. "This is one of the most romantic things you have ever managed to do. Make love to me, Mark."  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Elizabeth relaxed on her stomach, in the center of the bed, as Mark straddled her body massaging her shoulders and back. "Mmm, Mark. That feels so good, and the scent of that lotion is to die for."  
  
Mark did not respond, but just stared down at her back. "Mark?" Upon not receiving an answer again, Elizabeth rolled over beneath him until she was looking up at him, still straddling her. Seeing the far off look in his eyes, she asked, "What are you thinking?"  
  
Moving to lay down beside her, he remained silent for a moment, trying to find the words to say. Lying on his side and facing her, he said, "I promise I will make it easier for you this time, Elizabeth."  
  
"Mark, what are you talking about?" She asked, and she traced an imaginary line down his cheek.  
  
"That night in the ER when you went into pre-term with Ella, I promised myself that if we were ever to have another child, I would make sure that you never had to go through what you went through during that pregnancy again," Mark said, softly.  
  
"Mark, you had no control over that, it was my fault. I had no business being in that helicopter that night."  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure the stress of work had something to do with it, but the biggest problem was all the stress I made you endure earlier on in the pregnancy," Mark said sadly, as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Elizabeth remained still for a moment, trying to think of what to say. She couldn't believe he still blamed himself for what had happened. It was so far behind them now; it didn't even matter any more.  
  
Sitting up, she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she replied softly yet firmly, "Mark, you did not "make" me endure anything. I chose to be there. I loved you, Mark, I still do, and I always will. That is why I endured that stress. It was my decision."  
  
"I just wish I could have been there for you. When you needed me most, I had to rely on you to get me through my surgery and then through weeks of radiation. That wasn't fair of me, and I shouldn't have done that. Then Rachel came to live with us after Ella was born, and we both know what happened then. That was my fault, too." Mark said, hanging his head.  
  
Elizabeth moved to sit beside him on the bed and took his hands in hers. "Look at me, Mark," she demanded. When he didn't, she lifted his chin and looked him right in the eyes. The sadness she saw there shocked her. She didn't know he had been so worried about this or blamed himself for it. "What do you propose you should have done when you were sick, Mark?" she asked, her voice raising and getting slightly emotional. "Should you have just shut me out while trying to get through it alone? Should you have given up and lost yourself and me in the process? I don't care what you think, but sitting by and doing nothing would have been harder for me than being there for you, Mark. I refuse to let you think that the fact that I was there to help you caused any problems in my pregnancy for Ella. And as for Rachel, Mark, that was a long time ago. Everything is fine now, and thankfully, we still have a beautiful little girl at home right now who thinks you hang the moon. Stop dwelling on past events that you have no control over, because everything finally turned out perfect in the end."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mark said as he smoothed a lock of hair from her face. "I am glad you were there. I'm glad I didn't have to go through all of it alone. I really think you saved my life, Elizabeth."  
  
"Now, I don't know if I would go that far," Elizabeth said with a slight grin. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Mark, but I couldn't dwell on that. I knew that you needed me, and I wanted to be there to help and make sure you got through it. That we got through it. I want to be wherever you are, just like I want to be right here, right now. We were engaged, and I knew that you were absolutely the right man for me and that we were meant to spend the rest of our lives together. That's why I stayed. That's why I chose to be there for you. Not because I felt obligated, but because I knew that I couldn't live without you. I just wish I wouldn't have been so stubborn after Ella was sick. I should never have left you, Mark. My heart ached, and I missed you desperately. I never stopped loving you. Tell me you know that."  
  
"I do. That night in the ER when you were having contractions and then when Ella was in the PICU, though, you cried, Elizabeth. I felt so responsible for your tears. All I could think was that I had just made the most wonderful person in my life cry, and it absolutely breaks my heart to see you cry. I didn't know what to do. I just wish I could have been there more for you when you needed me most."  
  
"You were there, Mark. When I needed you, you came running, and you held me while I cried. You always have been there for me, and now, we have another go at this. Just as long as we are together, we are stronger than either of us ever could be on our own, but I can't promise that you'll never see me cry again."  
  
Placing his left hand on her still flat abdomen and looking into her eyes, Mark replied, "Well, I can promise you that I will never give up on you or us. Will you let me try to help you out as much as I can during this pregnancy?"  
  
"Will I let you? I will insist on it," Elizabeth answered as she kissed his lips. Pulling away, she finished, "Just as long as you don't get all anxious and worried and try to strap a fetal heart monitor on me all the time. You will drive me insane."  
  
Mark laughed softly. "I'll try my best."  
  
"Good." She said, smiling. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm wonderful, thanks to you."  
  
"I'm glad. Now, if you don't mind, this is the first evening you and I have been able to spend alone together in forever, and I refuse to spend the rest of it watching you beat yourself up over this."  
  
"So, how would you like to spend the rest of this evening?"  
  
Crawling back onto the bed and lying down, she replied, "How about that massage?"  
  
Moving beside her and adjusting to where her head was resting on his chest, Mark said, "Sounds great. My shoulders have been a bit tense lately."  
  
"Your shoulders? I meant that you should finish my massage."  
  
Looking down at her, Mark chuckled, and jumping up, he started tickling her. She soon got the better of him and pinned his body beneath hers, her hands firmly pressing his arms against the bed. She kissed him hard on the lips, and then, her laughter soon sobering, she said, "Mark. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Elizabeth."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	2. Moving Forward

This is a part two of my first fanfic entitled Another Chance. I hope you enjoy. Pleas read and review!  
  
  
  
1 Another Chance Part II  
  
"You feeling ok?" Mark asked hesitantly as he approached Elizabeth who was standing at the admit desk, signing a chart.  
  
"Mark, please don't start," she replied, sharply, exhaling and closing her eyes so she would not have to meet his worried gaze.  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth. I was just asking. You look extremely tired today," he said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Mark! I'm fine!" She spat out. Then realizing that her response had been rather strident, she cautiously looked around the ER to see if any one had noticed.  
  
Mark did the same, and then placing his hand on her arm, he gently replied, "OK, OK. Just please let me know. . ."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, she grabbed the admit desk as a wave of dizziness came over her, causing her knees to buckle beneath her. Grasping her arm with one hand and placing the other around her waste to prevent her from falling, he slowly stood her upright. Looking her sternly in the eyes, he started to lead her toward the lounge. Knowingly returning his stare, she said, "Please, Mark. Just let me go back up to the OR."  
  
"I don't think so. You need to rest, Elizabeth. You almost passed out back there. Please just humor me and lie down on the couch in the lounge for a while?" He was near pleading with her now, but she just looked at him angrily.  
  
"No, Mark! I have too much work to do right now," she yelled as she pulled away from him and headed toward the elevator.  
  
"Please, Elizabeth. . ." he called after her.  
  
"Mark!" She shouted warningly, as she pressed the up button of the elevator. He followed her, but the elevator doors opened and she disappeared behind them before he could reach her.  
  
Mark dejectedly walked back to the admit desk and picked up a chart to look over. He stared at the words on the page, but they didn't make any sense to him, nor was he putting much effort into comprehending them. All he could think about was Elizabeth and her attitude toward him lately. She refused to allow him to be there to help her, and she was experiencing mood swings like he couldn't even imagine. By now, she was six months pregnant, but it appeared to him that her body was just wearing out a lot sooner this time. During her pregnancy with Ella, she had waited until her seventh month to take maternity leave, but for some reason, back then she had seemed to be stronger, more resilient, and definitely in a better state of mind. He had been considering for a while that it might not be a bad idea for her to start her maternity leave as soon as possible. He knew that he really should talk to her about it, but he also knew that bringing up that subject would only prove to irritate her even more. So, realizing that he was already treading on thin ice with her as it were, he did not know what he should do. His hands were tied. He felt helpless over the situation, and quite frankly, it scared him to death.  
  
Once again trying to focus on the chart before him, he felt a light pat on his back. Kerry had watched the entire confrontation between him and Elizabeth moments earlier, and noticing the blank expression on his face, she asked, "Is everything all right, Mark?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Mark hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "Well. . .no, not really. It's Elizabeth." Pausing again, wondering if he should continue, he then said, "This pregnancy just really seems to be taking its toll on her."  
  
Kerry gave him a knowing look and asked, "Has Dr. McLucas given her any precautions, considering what happened when she was pregnant with Ella?" Kerry paused, looking up at Mark almost ashamedly, she said, "I'm sorry. I. . .I don't mean to pry. It's none of my business." As she started to walk away, Mark stopped her.  
  
"It's OK, Kerry. Thanks for the concern. I know you just asked because you care," Mark said, gently.  
  
"Yeah, I do, Mark. I think the world of you and Elizabeth." Kerry admitted after a long pause. Looking at the floor and then back at Mark, she said, ". . . And I'm sorry for any grief or problems I caused you in the past." Kerry then looked away from him again.  
  
Giving her a moment to look back at him, Mark said, "All of that is in the past, now. It hurt at the time, but I decided a long time ago that life is too short to dwell on those little things. You were only doing what you felt was right, and besides, Elizabeth and I owe you so much for. . .for what you did for Ella." Mark looked down the hall toward Trauma I and then said, "We were being impractical as doctors because we were trying to be good parents. It took you to talk some sense into us, and because of that, you saved the life of our little girl. I don't know if we ever thanked you for that."  
  
Kerry was a little shocked to hear Mark open up to her in such a way. She didn't know what to say, but then simply replied, "Well, just let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks, Kerry, I will," Mark replied as Kerry walked away.  
  
Mark had been trying to page Elizabeth all day, and had even made his way up to the OR on one occasion, but hadn't been able to track her down. It was 6:00pm now; time to go home. He hoped that once he got her home, he would be able to get her to talk to him. Maybe being able to spend some time with Ella would alleviate some of her hostility and aloofness toward him and hopefully bring it out of her. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Although he knew that her persistence was one of the features that had initially drawn him to her, all he wanted to do now was make sure she was all right and take care of her. He called her office to see if she was ready to go home, but received no answer. Gathering his things from the lounge, he took the stairs up to Elizabeth's office. He lifted his arm to knock on the door, but then heard Elizabeth's voice, along with another coming from inside. Mark stepped back and leaned against the wall beside the door.  
  
"You can't do that, Robert!" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"Oh, really. See now I thought I was Chief of Staff around here. I think I can, Lizzie," Robert said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You cannot keep me out of surgery just because I am pregnant. That's discrimination. You weren't able to do it before, and I am bloody well not going to let you do it this time, either," Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"No, I can't keep you out of the OR because you are pregnant, but I can keep you out of surgery if I feel that you have proven to be incompetent as a surgeon."  
  
"Incompetent? I think that over the past seven years I have been here, I have proven myself more than competent!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. So you almost killed someone when you were an intern because you didn't read the label on the med, you paralyzed a man because you wanted to go on some love fest with Greene. And if my memory serves me correctly, I had to clean that one up. Oh, and let's not forget you blowing up at the other OR staff members and running out of surgery after your malpractice suit. But my favorite, and I'm sure yours, breaking into Dr. Babcock's office when you were accused of euthanizing your patients. Falling asleep during surgery, needing a bathroom break during surgery, need I go on? Gee, Elizabeth, now that's some competence," Robert said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I have made a few mistakes, everyone makes mistakes. How can you hold all of that against me? All that happened so long ago; that malpractice suit was nearly four years ago, and we finally did prove that Babcock was the one killing those patients. What the hell do you want from me, Robert? I refuse to keep proving myself to you over and over again." Then remembering something that Mark had said to her long ago registered in her mind, "We aren't saints, Robert. We just try to get it right as often as we can." Outside the door, Mark couldn't help but smile as he listened, but at the same time, he could tell by his wife's tone of voice that she was near tears and that this conversation was moving desperately close to getting way out of hand.  
  
On the other side of the door, Elizabeth was indeed near tears now, but she couldn't let Robert see her cry. She couldn't show him that she was feeling weak. She could never let him know that. She wished Mark would walk through that door right now, and kick the little bastard's ass.  
  
Mark wanted so desperately to burst down that door and try in some way to help her, but he knew how strong willed Elizabeth was and that her demeanor today had been precarious at best. He knew that at times she wanted to prove her independence and take care of matters on her own, but she was right, there was no reason for her to keep trying to prove herself to that man. Mark was torn. Finally, he decided that if this went on much longer, he would have to rip the door off the hinges.  
  
"Oh, please spare me the theatrics, Lizzie. I want you out of surgery. I don't feel that you are competent enough to be there. I can't go risking the hospital's credibility with you in the operating room," Robert said, as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you are going? How is it that you can actually be kind and caring one minute and a total ass the next? You can't just push me around and expect me to take it." Elizabeth yelled as she rushed from behind her desk toward him.  
  
"That is exactly what I expect, Lizzie. I am the reason you are still in America; I GAVE you the job you have right now, and don't forget that," Robert said as he once again reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Yes, and at the time, you felt that I was skilled and competent enough to fulfill the position. How can that change now?"  
  
"Yes, you may be skilled, but you are by no means the best. Any other surgeon in this hospital could fill your position at this very moment. Don't let your head get so big, Lizzie. I never thought you were that spectacular. How could I? I used to think that you were a beautiful and talented surgeon, and at the time I appointed you Associate Chief of Surgery, I wanted to keep you here because I liked to look at you. But just look at you now. Why do you keep letting Greene do this to you? Do you plan on feeding this baby Ecstasy, too?"  
  
"You son of a bitch," Elizabeth yelled, as she charged forward toward him.  
  
Just then Elizabeth's office door flew open with Mark standing in the doorway with a look of rage on his face. Mark was by no means a large man, but he was tall, and next to Robert, he seemed to tower like a giant. "Get the hell away from my wife, Romano!" Elizabeth was a little surprised to see him standing there, with a look on his face that she was sure she had never seen before.  
  
"Ahh gee. Isn't this quaint. The mild mannered ER attending with only half a brain comes to rescue his damsel in distress. I think I'm going to be sick," Robert said sarcastically, staring right at Mark.  
  
Elizabeth started to speak, but Mark beat her to it. "You can berate me all you want, Romano. I could care less about that, but NEVER talk about MY child or MY wife like that. Elizabeth IS a brilliant surgeon, probably the best in this damn hospital, and you know it. I don't know why she continues to work with you, but for some reason, she endures it year after year. I know that I wouldn't be able to take it; she is a stronger person than anyone else in this place for what she takes from you. I don't know how she survives taking your shit from day to day, but I do know that she loves this job, and she is damn good at it, and you have no right to keep her from it. Not only is she a damn good surgeon, she also is the best mother any child could ever have. What happened to Ella is none of your business, and you need to stay the hell out of our personal life."  
  
"Get out of my way, Greene," Robert said as he tried to push past Mark through the doorway.  
  
Mark only stood more firmly and continued, "This hospital has very clear guidelines when it comes to maternity leave, and she is entitled to it with no penalty. You can't keep her out of surgery just because she is pregnant and wants to take maternity leave. If you think it is necessary, we can always take this up with the people in administration. I would be happy to make a trip down there. I have been meaning to relay to them some nasty rumors that I have been hearing about you for a while now, anyway."  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared. Now if you don't mind, I'm late for a dinner engagement," Robert said. "Later, Lizzie."  
  
Hesitating momentarily, Mark remained standing in the doorway, then slowly moved further into Elizabeth's office, allowing Robert to walk out the door. Once he disappeared down the hall, Mark closed the door behind him and then looked up at Elizabeth who remained standing, staring at the back of her door. Mark looked at her for a second, and then said, "I'm sorry, I know you probably wanted to handle that on your own, but he has no right to talk about Ella. . ."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth interrupted, a small smile on her face. Mark looked up at her in surprise. "Don't look so surprised. I do have my moments of weakness." Elizabeth walked behind her desk and dejectedly sank into her chair. Mark took a seat as well, in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, with his bag resting on his lap. "Do you really think all those things of me?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Of course I do. You know that," he answered, incredulously. Elizabeth smiled at his response. "Are you ready to get out of here?" Mark asked, cautiously.  
  
She sat silently for a moment with her eyes closed. "I had such an awful day, Mark. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I am just feeling so much more run down this time. I don't know what is wrong with me, and he," she said motioning toward the door, "has been giving me such a hard time lately. He won't leave me alone, he follows me into surgery, and he is constantly criticizing my every move. He is like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I had just sat down to call you to tell you that I was ready to go home when Robert came in here. Sometimes I just hate him." Elizabeth stated, placing her head in her hands.  
  
Mark stood from his seat and placed his bag there in his absence. Walking toward her, he turned her chair toward him, until she was facing him, and knelt down in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he replied, "Elizabeth, like I said before, you are a brilliant surgeon. You are also a wonderful wife and mother. I am here for you, and there is no need to apologize. I love you, and Ella loves you, too. We are both here for you just like you are here for us. I would do anything for you, Elizabeth. Don't worry about this hospital or Robert. There is nothing he can do." Then, reaching out to touch her abdomen, Mark said, "Let's just focus on making sure this little one is all right. OK?"  
  
"The baby is fine, Mark. I went to Dr. McLucas after I saw you in the ER earlier. She said everything is fine. I just got a little dizzy earlier because I skipped breakfast and lunch. Nothing to worry about really, other than the fact that I need to eat more regularly."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. You had me worried," Mark replied as he stood up, and pulled her along with him, wrapping his arms around her growing waste. "You need to stop worrying about all of this," Mark said, looking around the room, "and start taking better care of yourself."  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I know that, Dr. Greene. Today was just a rough day. I'll be ok, just as long as you get me out of here before I have to deal with one more bastard."  
  
"I think I can handle that." Mark chuckled softly and kissed her gently on the lips. "Unless I was one of the bastards you had to deal with today."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, and pulled him closer in a tight embrace. Pulling back, she looked at him and said, "Hardly, Mark. I was just having a little. . .episode earlier today. All I want to do now is go home, EAT, relax, play with Ella for a while, and then fall asleep in your arms. OK with you?"  
  
"Yeah I think I can handle that," Mark said as he lead her around he desk. "You might even be able to get me to look after Ella while you soak in a steaming hot bubble bath, if you're lucky."  
  
Elizabeth laughed as he picked up her bag along with his own. As he opened her office door for them to exit, she asked, "How long were you standing at the door, anyway?"  
  
"Long enough," Mark replied as they walked out of here office, hand in hand, "Long enough."  
  
  
  
As Mark drove, Elizabeth lounged in the passenger's seat with her eyes closed. "I talked to Rachel today," Mark replied hesitantly.  
  
"Really? How is she?" Elizabeth asked, without opening her eyes.  
  
Mark watched her carefully in order to gauge her reaction to his previous statement. Not finding any implication that it would be dangerous to proceed with this conversation, he said, "She's great. Really really great. She was elected president of her class yesterday."  
  
"That's wonderful, Mark," Elizabeth stated. "I'm proud of her."  
  
"Yeah, me too. She. . .she also asked if. . .if she could come to Chicago for Thanksgiving," he said, tentatively. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at Mark. She could tell from his tone of voice and from the look on his face that he was extremely nervous about broaching this subject with her. Chuckling softly as she took in the wary look on his face, she straightened up in her seat, shaking her head. "What?" Mark asked smiling uneasily.  
  
Laughing quietly, Elizabeth replied, "Mark. . .I am not a total bitch, you know."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said as she turned in her seat to look at him. "You don't have to get so anxious when discussing Rachel with me."  
  
I'm sorry. . .it's just that I. . ." Mark trailed off, catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You what, Mark?" She asked, placing he hand on one of his thighs.  
  
"Well. . .I just. Well. . .you and I both know that Rachel can sometimes be a sensitive subject between you and me. That's all." Mark finally admitted.  
  
Pausing for a moment to take his statement in, Elizabeth carefully tried to put her thoughts into words. "Yes, I suppose that in the past, it was a sensitive subject, but you know as well as I do that if we are open and honest with each other, than we can work through even the most sensitive subjects. We learned that a long time ago, didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, we did," Mark replied as he removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it over her hand that still rested on his lap. "We just have to be truthful."  
  
"Yes, and the truth here is that Rachel is your daughter and you would love her to come spend Thanksgiving with us," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well, yeah. I miss her. Of course I want her to come," Mark replied, self-consciously kicking himself for all the times he hadn't been there for Rachel.  
  
"So, is there any real question, then?" Elizabeth asked, smiling as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"I just wanted to check with you first, that's all. I know that things haven't been so easy lately with work and the baby, so I just wanted to make sure that you are comfortable and don't mind if she comes to stay. Besides, I made the mistake of telling her she could stay once before without consulting you, and I honestly don't want to live through that wrath again," Mark said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, come on. Like I said before I am not that bad," Elizabeth replied, as she playfully slapped his arm. "I do thank you for talking to me about it first this time, though. I really appreciate that."  
  
"I try my best," Mark replied.  
  
"And you do a wonderful job," Elizabeth said before leaning over and giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So is that a yes? Are you all right with Rachel coming to Chicago?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, Mark. But you know that there have to be some ground rules this time, especially since Ella is so headstrong now. From the times I have spoken with Rachel on the telephone, though, she does seem much different than before. More grown up, maybe," Elizabeth said, hoping it was true. "It will be lovely to see her again, and I am sure Ella will love having her big sister for company."  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I honestly don't think we will have any problems this time, but I promise to make sure she is aware of the rules when I call her back tomorrow," Mark replied, smiling over at his wife. Knowing that she didn't need to respond, Elizabeth just smiled back at Mark as he pulled into their driveway.  
  
The next two months passed quickly, with preparations for the arrival of the new baby, as well as the arrival of Rachel back into their home. She planned on enjoying Thanksgiving Dinner with her father, Elizabeth, and Ella and then staying with them in Chicago for the next week of her Thanksgiving Break.  
  
"Hey, we're here," Mark called as he and Rachel walked through the front door. It was Thanksgiving; the first Rachel had been able to spend with them in 3 years. She was excited about seeing her dad, and of course Ella, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable around Elizabeth at times. She guessed it was understandable, though. She had almost killed her daughter.  
  
"Rachie," Ella called as she ran from the kitchen to meet them. Bending down, Rachel picked up Ella and hugged her.  
  
"Oh my, you have gotten so big," Rachel said as she hugged her tightly.  
  
Just then, Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "Happy Thanksgiving, Rachel," she said as she approached her.  
  
Rachel turned to face Elizabeth and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving," she replied, nervously.  
  
Noticing the slight tension between his wife and oldest daughter, Mark said, "All right, Rachel, you know where your room is. I'll take Ella so you can go ahead and unpack your things."  
  
Mark reached for Ella, but Rachel said, "It's ok, dad. She can stay with me."  
  
"You sure?" Elizabeth asked. "Trust me, she won't be much help."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. It won't take me that long."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Elizabeth watched as Rachel carried Ella into her bedroom, Mark following behind, carrying her bags. When Mark emerged, he said, "It is amazing how those two get along. I know Rachel misses Ella. It is so nice to see her and have both my daughters together."  
  
"It is nice to see her, again. She seems so grown up, Mark. It has to be hard living away from you and Ella."  
  
Mark smiled at Elizabeth and then looked at her with concern in his eyes. Gesturing toward the kitchen, he asked, "You aren't over doing it in there are you? You look a little tired."  
  
"I'm fine. I am going to need you to lift the turkey out of the oven in a while, though. And yes, I am tired. Your baby kept me up all night," Elizabeth said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"So this is just MY baby now?" Mark asked, following her into the kitchen.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and patted her growing abdomen. "Yes, when this child does something wrong, he or she is all yours."  
  
"Oh, of course," Mark said as he leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "You sure you don't need me to do anything?"  
  
"Nothing right now. Everything should be ready in about an hour, though," she said, rubbing the small of her back.  
  
"Come here," Mark said sympathetically. "Let me help you out with that."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Mark, do you think I am just too old for this?"  
  
"Too old for what?" Mark asked as he began to massage her back.  
  
"To have another child. I mean, I am 40 years old. Some women are grandmothers when they're 40, and here I am having a baby of my own," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.  
  
"Hold on there. I definitely don't think we are old enough to be grandparents. That is certainly something I am not willing to think about yet. Besides, I think it is a little late to be deciding that you are too old to have a baby, because judging from the size of you, I would say that it's a safe bet that we are going to have another baby very, very soon. I don't think you are too old at all. I'm a year older than you, and I don't feel too old," Mark replied, applying a little more pressure to her back.  
  
"Yes, but you aren't the one carrying this child, are you? Makes a bit of a difference, Mark. You are right, though. Just one more month of this, that's all," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah. Then we will have another beautiful baby to love. I personally can't wait," Mark said as he kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Neither can I," Rachel said as she walked through the kitchen door. Mark and Elizabeth turned to face her, both smiling.  
  
"Where's Ella?" Mark asked.  
  
"She's watching TV in the living room," Rachel replied.  
  
"I think I'll go join her and see if I can convince her to watch a football game with her ole' dad," Mark said as he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. Hugging Rachel, he said, "I'm glad you're here, sweetheart," and then exited the kitchen.  
  
"Do you need any help, Elizabeth?" Rachel asked as she took a seat at the island.  
  
"No, I don't think so. You can help set the table in a while, though, if you don't mind," Elizabeth said as she took a seat beside Rachel at the island. "So, how is St. Louis?"  
  
"It's ok. Mom is still working all the time, though. I practically never get to see her. I try to let things at school keep me busy, as much as I can, though," Rachel said.  
  
"Yes, your father told me that you are president of your class. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," Rachel said, and then paused. "Elizabeth, I wanted to talk to you and dad about something, but I thought that I should ask you first."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Elizabeth asked. Rachel obviously was nervous about what she was about to ask. She diverted her gaze from Elizabeth, looking down at the place mat on the counter top, fidgeting with its fringes with her fingers. "Rachel, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. I just, well, I was just wondering. I know that I might be in the way, and I know that I screwed up big time the last time, but I was just wondering if I could stay here again. Maybe just until after the baby is born. Hopefully longer, though. I really would like to finish high school in Chicago, and hopefully come to college here. I graduate in the spring, and I realize that that isn't for a while, and I also know. . ."  
  
"Rachel. . ." Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
"Elizabeth, before you say anything, please let me say this. I want you to know that I realize that when I lived here before, I was an inconsiderate, irresponsible, little witch. Unfortunately, it took me almost killing my own little sister, and then tearing you and dad apart for me to realize the consequences of my actions. I completely promise you that I haven't even touched a drug since that day. I was stupid, and I know this doesn't make up for what I did or the pain I caused, but I am sorry."  
  
"Rachel. . ." Elizabeth said again, this time shaking her head.  
  
"Please let me finish; I should have told you this a long time ago, so I really just need to get this out, " Rachel said. Elizabeth nodded and let her continue. "Elizabeth, I want to prove myself to you. You may not believe me, but I respect you, and I admire you. I look at my own mother and then I look at you, and it makes me realize that I want so much to be like you. I want your strength, your spirit, but most of all your love. I see the way you look at my dad and at Ella; I can already tell how much you love that new little baby. Elizabeth, I want to have that much love in my heart one day, and I'll never be able to reach that if I continue to live with my mother. Please let me stay here with you."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, and feeling the sting of tears in her own eyes. Looking directly at her, she said, "Rachel, listen to me. I forgave you a long time ago for what happened with Ella. It took me a while, but I finally realized that you would never intentionally hurt her. I can see how much you love her, as well. Besides, your mother hasn't done such a bad job; you do have a lot of love in your heart, Rachel. That's obvious just by the fact that you and I are having this very conversation."  
  
"Does that mean I can stay?" Rachel asked. Elizabeth sighed and grabbed Rachel's hands across the island.  
  
"What about school in St. Louis? You were just elected to a very prestigious position. What about your friends?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"None of that really matters to me. I just want to be here to spend time with my family," Rachel replied.  
  
Elizabeth considered Rachel for a moment, and then said, "Rachel, right now, you have to promise me that you will NEVER bring any kind of drug into this house ever again. Ella is three now and all over the place, even more than before, and this new baby will be here very soon. You have to promise me that you will never do something to endanger these children or yourself, for that matter, in any way. I couldn't take it again, Rachel, and I don't want to see you hurt, either. It would absolutely kill me, and your father, too."  
  
"I promise, Elizabeth." Rachel said, smiling through her tears. "I'll do whatever you ask. Please just let me stay."  
  
"Rachel, you are welcome to stay," Elizabeth said, as a tear streaked down her cheek. "Come here."  
  
Rachel hopped down off her stool and leaned toward Elizabeth who remained seated on her stool. Taking Rachel into her arms in an embrace, Elizabeth hugged her tightly. Rachel suddenly broke down and sobbed against Elizabeth's shoulder. Seeing her like this, Elizabeth too began to cry; the memories of Ella's overdose flooding her mind. Ella crying in the ER, staying with her and seeing her intubated in the PICU, fighting with Mark, doors slamming, and tears; so many tears. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus on the girl sobbing in her arms. Kissing the top of Rachel's head, Elizabeth said, "It's ok, Rachel. Everything is all right now."  
  
Right then, Mark entered the kitchen, holding Ella. Seeing the two embracing, and obviously a bit distraught, he became concerned and asked, "Is everything all right in here?"  
  
Wiping her eyes and sniffing, Rachel pulled away from Elizabeth and said, "Yeah, dad. Everything is great."  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Just fine." Smiling at Mark, Elizabeth placed her arm around Rachel's shoulder and wiped her eyes with the other hand.  
  
"Why are you crying, Rachel?" Ella asked, innocently.  
  
Rachel walked over to Mark and took Ella from him. "I'm just happy, that's all." Confused, Mark crossed the room toward Elizabeth, searching her face for answers.  
  
"I thought you were sposed' to laugh when you are happy, and cry when you are sad," Ella said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You're right, Ellie." Rachel said smiling.  
  
"Ok, what are you two up to?" Mark asked, looking from Rachel to Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, Mark, Rachel and I decided that with Ella and the new baby, we are going to need a lot of help around here. We talked about it, and Rachel has generously offered her services to us, again," Elizabeth said, winking at Rachel. "If that is all right with you, of course," she said, turning to Mark.  
  
Mark looked back at Elizabeth, shocked. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. She wants to finish high school here. Possibly college. . .if Jenn says yes," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arm around Mark's waste.  
  
"Rachel is gonna live here?" Ella asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Would you like that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes, mommy!" Ella shouted, hugging onto Rachel.  
  
Mark turned to Elizabeth and asked quietly, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Just as quietly, Elizabeth answered, "Yes, Mark. Rachel and I had a little talk and everything is ok. Things will be fine."  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. You don't know how much this means to me?" Mark said, hugging her excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I think I do."  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Rachel, carrying Ella, walked over to them, and said, "I won't let you down again, daddy."  
  
"I know, sweetheart, I know," Mark said as he embraced both of his daughters.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Elizabeth sat in bed, propped up against the headboard, reading the British Medical Journal. Mark walked out the bathroom door, wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants. Looking up from her journal, she saw him smiling at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What is that silly grin for, then?" She asked as she placed her journal on the nightstand beside her.  
  
"I'm just incredibly happy right now, Elizabeth. Thank you."  
  
"I'm glad, Mark. I'm happy, too."  
  
Climbing into bed beside her, he asked, "So, what really happened between you and Rachel in the kitchen today?"  
  
"I told you, Mark. We just had a little talk, that's all."  
  
"You really aren't going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Just a little girl talk," Elizabeth said as she gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Ok, I'll let it go for now, but don't think I won't get it out of you?"  
  
Elizabeth chuckled and said, "We'll see."  
  
Smiling, he asked, "You know what I was thinking earlier today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That kid isn't going to be inside there for much longer, you know. We really need to think of a name," Mark said as he placed his hand on top of her belly.  
  
"Yes, we do. Have any ideas?" Elizabeth asked as she laced her fingers through his and allowed their joined hands to rest on her stomach.  
  
"Do you think we should find out if it is a boy or a girl, first?" Mark asked.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought it was exciting, waiting for Ella and not knowing."  
  
"Me too, but if you want to find out, we can," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Nah. Let's just wait and see."  
  
"You sure?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yeah. So, boy or girl name first?" Mark asked as he put his free arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, pulling her next to him.  
  
"Well, I was looking through a Baby Name Book the other day in Dr. McLucas' office, and I really like the name Grace." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Little Gracie." Mark said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, do you like that?" she asked.  
  
"I think it's a good strong name." Mark replied.  
  
"Would you like to pick her middle name?" Elizabeth asked, smiling. She remembered doing this exact thing when she was pregnant for Ella. Sitting in bed with him for hours, happily arguing over the meaning of names and the impact a child's name has on its life.  
  
"Hmmm. Let's see," Mark said, while scratching his chin. "Elizabeth."  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"No, I mean that could be her middle name," Mark said.  
  
"Oh. Grace Elizabeth Greene. I like that," Elizabeth said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, there we go. One down," Mark replied, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Now for a boy," Elizabeth said. "Boy names always seem to be harder for us. You think that's a sign?"  
  
"Better not be," Mark said, smiling. "With Rachel here now, I think we definitely need another man in this family. I am incredibly out numbered."  
  
"Can't take the heat?"  
  
"Oh, I can take the heat, but a little help wouldn't hurt now and then."  
  
"Oh, poor baby," Elizabeth chuckled, as Mark shifted down further into the bed, resting his head on her stomach and wrapping his arms protectively around her.  
  
They both sat in silence for a moment, and then Mark said, "Maybe it is a sign. I can't think of a good name for a boy."  
  
"Well, before Ella was born, you were pretty set on Bubba and Jesus," Elizabeth said, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think I was quite myself back then," Mark said. "Give a guy a break."  
  
Smiling slightly, she said, "Yes, I suppose those were extenuating circumstances."  
  
They became quiet again for a moment, both silently thanking God that they were sitting there together, naming their second child. "We could always name him after his daddy," Elizabeth said, gently running her free hand over the faded scar on his head.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that is an option, but I would rather he be more of an original," Mark replied after a moment's thought.  
  
"An original, hmm. So, we can give my name to a daughter, but we can't give your name to a son?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"But I think you have a beautiful name," Mark said.  
  
"Well, I think that if he turns out to be just like his daddy, same name or not, then everything will be just wonderful," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Elizabeth. You wouldn't want him to be just like me. There has to be some part of me that you would never want your son to inherit. We have been together for almost six years, so I'm sure that by now, you have a list of things." Mark said, looking up at her.  
  
Looking down at him, she asked, "So, are you saying that just because we have been together for that long that there are things about me that you don't like? Do you have a list?"  
  
"Of course not, you're perfect," Mark laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Good answer, but I don't believe you. Seriously though, there are some things about you that absolutely drive me insane at times, but those things are all a part of you, and I love you. All of you."  
  
"You are an incredible woman, Elizabeth," Mark said, pushing up to meet her in a gentle kiss.  
  
When their lips parted, laughing, Elizabeth said, "True, very true."  
  
Again, Mark rested his head back on her stomach, looking away from her. "How about Matthew after my grandfather?" he asked.  
  
"I do remember you mentioning that once before," Elizabeth quietly replied.  
  
"Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "What do you think about David as a middle name. . .after your father?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Mark was silent for a moment, then sat up and looked at her. Taking her left hand into his, he absently-mindedly fingered her wedding ring, and then looking down at her hand, he said, "We have been though a lot together, haven't we."  
  
"Yes, Mark, we have, but I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for you. I'm sorry," she said at his down turned head.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine with it," Mark said, looking up at her momentarily and then diverting the subject and smiling at her, he said, "So, Matthew David Greene."  
  
Considering the sadness in Mark's eyes for a moment, she decided to allow him to change the subject, and smiled back at him. "I think that is a very special name, maybe not as original as you wanted, though," Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"That's ok. I think it is perfect."  
  
"Me, too," Elizabeth said, through a yawn. "Hmmm. . .it's been a long day."  
  
"Yes it has, but I think this definitely was the best Thanksgiving we've ever had together," Mark said.  
  
"Yes, it was a good day."  
  
"Thank you for telling Rachel she can stay here again. I know that took a lot," Mark said, absently fingering the hem on the sleeve of the t- shirt she was wearing.  
  
Lifting his chin, so he was looking at her, Elizabeth said, "It didn't take that much, Mark, and we really don't need to talk about it anymore."  
  
"I know, I know. I just want to make sure you know how grateful I am."  
  
"I do, Mark," she said, yawning again.  
  
"Is the turkey finally catching up with you?" he asked.  
  
"That and the lack of sleep from last night," Elizabeth said, nodding.  
  
"Well then, let's see if we can make up for that." Mark reached over to the nightstand to turn off the lamp, and then helped Elizabeth settle comfortably onto the bed. Resting her head on his shoulder, she said, "Goodnight, Mark. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Goodnight."  
  
As Elizabeth lay sleeping the next morning, Mark quietly entered the bedroom door, with Ella on his back, resting her chin on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder toward her, and whispered, "Be quiet, sweetie. Mommy is still sleeping."  
  
Ella nodded her head as Mark gently placed her on the bed. Ella quietly climbed into the bed, facing her mother, and Mark crawled in behind her. Ella lay silently, staring at Elizabeth for a while, before turning over to look at Mark. "Mommy is pretty, daddy," Ella replied, "just like a princess."  
  
Mark looked down at Ella, and then said, "You're right, Ell. And guess what?"  
  
"What daddy?" Ella asked, trying not to giggle.  
  
"You look just like her," Mark whispered, and then kissed Ella on the forehead, before nuzzling his nose against hers.  
  
Ella giggled again, and then asked, "Will the new baby look like mommy, too?"  
  
"Only if we're lucky," Mark commented.  
  
"Well, can the new baby look like you, daddy?" Ella asked, innocently.  
  
"Yes, it could, . . ."  
  
". . .and if it does, it will be a beautiful, beautiful baby," Elizabeth replied sleepily, without opening her eyes.  
  
Ella looked at Elizabeth for a moment, and then started to laugh. "Mommy. . .daddy isn't beautiful," she corrected her mother.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes, smiling. Looking from Ella to Mark, and then back to the inquisitive young child who never ceased to amaze her. "You don't think?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.  
  
"No, mommy. Daddy is handsome," she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, thank you," Mark said, getting his first opportunity to speak since Elizabeth had awakened. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said.  
  
"Good morning to you, handsome prince," Elizabeth smiled her reply, leaning up on her elbow to kiss his cheek. "And good morning to you, pretty girl," Elizabeth said, and then kissed the tip of Ella's nose.  
  
"Morning, mommy. Me and daddy made you and Rachel breakfast. Are you ready to go to the kitchen?" Ella asked, anxiously pulling on Elizabeth's arm.  
  
"Just a minute, Ella. Hold on," Elizabeth replied, as she started to sit up in the bed. Ella continued to pull on Elizabeth's arm, but stopped suddenly when she heard Elizabeth's "Ohhh."  
  
"Did I hurt you, mommy?" Ella asked, slightly frightened by her mother's reaction and immediately dropping the arm that she had been pulling on.  
  
Mark too was a little worried by Elizabeth's response, and quickly sat up in the bed, picking up Ella and sitting her down so that she was no longer between Elizabeth and himself. "What, what is it?"  
  
Elizabeth chuckled a little at the worried looks on both her husband and daughter's faces. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just a kick, that's all."  
  
The apprehension quickly faded from Mark's face as he pulled the comforter down below Elizabeth's belly, and she pulled her t-shirt up a bit. Gently resting his palm over her belly, Mark smiled when he felt the baby. "Whoa. This one is a stronger kicker than Ella was. Must be a boy," Mark said, smiling conspiratorially at Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth returned his smile, but said, "Oh now, come on. What is that supposed to mean? Please tell me you are not saying that boys are stronger than girls."  
  
"Would I ever say anything like that? I told you last night that I am out numbered here. Trust me, I know my place," Mark said, gently kissing her belly.  
  
Elizabeth smiled up at him, and then diverted her gaze to the foot of the bed where Ella, momentarily forgotten, sat quietly. "Come here, sweetheart. Would you like to feel the baby?"  
  
Ella sat quietly, timidly looking at her parents, without moving. Elizabeth looked back at Mark, and made a mental note to be aware of Ella's feelings toward all of this. The new baby was going to be a big change for all of them, but especially for Ella. She had been daddy's little girl for three and a half years, and now there was someone else with whom she was going to have to share that attention.  
  
"Come on, Ell," Mark said, trying to coax her toward the other end of the bed. When she still didn't move, Mark practically pounced toward her, and grabbing her up into his arms, said, "Come here, you."  
  
Ella soon was laughing as Mark blew on her belly. Sitting her down so that she was kneeling beside Elizabeth's belly, Ella gently rested her cheek on it. "I can't feel anything," she replied.  
  
"Give it just a minute, babe," Elizabeth said, as she stroked Ella's hair.  
  
They all three sat in silence, until Ella's laughter filled the room. "He kicked my ear, mommy," Ella replied, looking up at her mother with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
Elizabeth looked from Mark to Ella and laughed. From the time they told Ella that she was going to have a new baby brother or sister, for some reason, she had been set on having a brother. "He did, did he?" Elizabeth asked, throwing a cautious look in Ella's direction.  
  
"Yeah," Ella replied as Elizabeth pulled her up closer to her and Mark.  
  
"So tell me, Ell, just how do you know the baby is a he?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well, that is what I want, daddy, and mommy told me," Ella said deliberately, and then seeing the stern look on her mother's face, she said, "Oops."  
  
"Thank you, Ella," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.  
  
"You knew?" Mark asked, baffled.  
  
"Well, Dr. McLucas kind of let it slip when I went for my last ultrasound. I knew that you wanted to be surprised, so I didn't say anything, and then I was going to tell you last night when we were picking out names, but you said you wanted to wait. I'm sorry. I know. . ." Elizabeth said, but Mark's lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Mark grinned at her like a Cheshire cat. "This is great," he said, excitedly. "And thank you, Ella, for telling me." Mark kissed Ella's temple.  
  
"You're welcome, daddy."  
  
Stay tuned. . . 


	3. Revisiting the Past

Chapter 3 of my fanfic 'Another Chance'. Please read and review. I would love to hear what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was December 23, and the Greene house was bustling with preparations for the new baby as well as Christmas. Kerry had reluctantly called Mark into work earlier that morning, and even though he had already started his paternity leave. A huge snowstorm had hit Chicago the previous night, and with the ER slammed, he unwillingly went in after Elizabeth assured him that everything would be all right. After he left, Elizabeth, Rachel, and Ella spent most of the morning putting the finishing touches on the nursery, but now, as Ella napped on the couch in the living room, Elizabeth and Rachel sat at the dining room table wrapping gifts.  
  
"Thanks so much for all of your help with the Christmas shopping," Elizabeth said as she tied a ribbon on the package in front of her.  
  
"I had fun," Rachel said. "Christmas in St. Louis always seems to be rushed and stressful. It isn't like that here at all."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you are having a good time here," Elizabeth said, pushing the first gift to the side and tackling another.  
  
"I'm just glad I get to spend Christmas with you and dad and Ella," Rachel replied, smiling.  
  
Elizabeth paused for a moment, rubbing her belly. "Me too. It will be. . ." But before she could finish her thought, a throbbing pain shot from her back into her stomach. "OOOH!" She moaned, grasping her abdomen more tightly.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, jumping from her seat.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Elizabeth replied, taking a deep breath. "But I think our little guy has decided that today would be a good day to make his entrance into this world."  
  
Rachel smiled widely, and then asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Call the ER, ask for your father," Elizabeth instructed with a painful expression on her face.  
  
After dialing the number, Rachel said, "Hello, Randi, this is Rachel Greene. May I speak with my father?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Rachel. He is with a trauma right now," Randi replied.  
  
"Elizabeth, dad is with a trauma right now," Rachel relayed the message to her stepmother.  
  
"Just tell Randi that I started having contractions and to please have him call us as soon as he can," Elizabeth said, still grasping her abdomen and breathing deeply.  
  
Rachel once again relayed the message, but then said, "She put me on hold." They sat for a moment longer before Rachel asked, "Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just wait for Randi," Elizabeth said as her contraction started to subside.  
  
At County General, Randi rushed into Trauma I and yelled, "Dr. Greene! Your daughter is on line two."  
  
"What's the rhythm?" Mark called to Abby.  
  
"V-tach," she answered  
  
"Charge to 300!" Mark shouted. Then, regarding Randi, he said, "Kinda busy here, Randi. Clear!"  
  
"Still V-tach," Abby said after a moment.  
  
"100 of lidocaine!" Mark called out into the trauma room.  
  
"I need to intubate," Chen exclaimed.  
  
"360!" Mark said. "Clear!"  
  
"I'm in!" Chen stated. "50 more of lidocaine."  
  
"Dr. Greene!" Randi called again.  
  
"What?" he shouted.  
  
"Dr. Corday is in labor," she answered.  
  
"Ok, got a rhythm," Abby said.  
  
"Randi, did Rachel say how Elizabeth is?" Mark asked, trying to multi-task between Randi and his family as well as the patient lying in from of him. "No response to painful stimuli."  
  
"He wasn't down for long. He should come back to us." Chen said.  
  
"As far as I know she is ok," Randi stated.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there," Mark declared as Randi rushed out the door and back to the telephone at the admit desk.  
  
"Go ahead, Dr. Greene," Chen said smiling. "I can take it from here."  
  
"Thanks," Mark replied as he took off the rubber gloves he was wearing. Beaming, he rushed out the door toward the admit desk where Randi handed him the telephone.  
  
"Rachel?" He asked into the telephone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," she answered.  
  
"Is everything ok?" He asked. When Rachel told him she thought it was, he said, "Ask Elizabeth if she can talk to me?"  
  
"Elizabeth, can you talk to dad?" Rachel asked, offering the phone to her.  
  
"Yes," she commented. Then placing the phone to her ear, Elizabeth said, "Mark."  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I think I've been having some small contractions all morning, but I never really thought anything of it. These are definitely the real thing now, though," Elizabeth assured him.  
  
"Why didn't you call sooner?" He asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I didn't think it was anything, Mark. And do you remember how long this took the last time?" Elizabeth said, returning his annoyance.  
  
"Yes, but you still should have called," Mark said, momentarily forgetting the larger issue.  
  
"OOOHH!" He heard through the phone, returning his thoughts from Elizabeth's stubbornness back to the fact that his wife was about to give birth to their son.  
  
Pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, Mark eagerly said, "It doesn't matter. We just need to get you here, Elizabeth! I drove to work this morning. I'm going to come home and then drive you back to the hospital."  
  
"That's not necessary, Mark. I'll just take the El," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Tell me you aren't serious," Mark chided. "You are definitely not taking the El. I'll be there in ten minutes." For a short time, there was silence on the other end of the phone, prompting Mark to anxiously ask, "Elizabeth, you still there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here," Elizabeth answered, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Calm down, ok. Everything is going to work out," Mark said, trying to calm and reassure his wife.  
  
"I know. I just have to keep myself focused," Elizabeth said, trying to convince not only him but herself as well.  
  
"You'll make it," Mark said gently. "I promise."  
  
"I love you, Mark," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"I love you, too. I'll see you in ten minutes, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
A half hour later, Mark helped Elizabeth into the ER, as Rachel and Ella followed behind. "I don't know why you allowed Ella to sway you into letting her come with us, Mark," Elizabeth criticized.  
  
"She just wanted to be here when her brother is born, Elizabeth," Mark stated as he placed a wheelchair behind the backs of her legs.  
  
"Well, she is just going to drive Rachel crazy while they wait. They should have just stayed at home," Elizabeth scolded, as she sat down.  
  
At this point, Mark was already trying to take Elizabeth with a grain of salt. He knew that the events of the day were making her very temperamental, and rightly so. "We're here now, Elizabeth. That's all that matters," Mark said.  
  
As he pushed Elizabeth toward the Elevator, Rachel and Ella once again followed close behind.  
  
"Is it time?" Kerry asked, passing them in the hallway.  
  
"I hope so," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Well, good luck, and let me know if you need anything," Kerry said, smiling as she walked away.  
  
Mark wheeled Elizabeth into the elevator and as he placed his hands on her shoulders, he felt her muscles tense beneath them. "Oohh!" she called, reaching up and squeezing one of his hands.  
  
"Are you ok, mommy?" Ella asked, concerned.  
  
"She's ok, honey," Mark answered.  
  
When the contraction started to subside, Elizabeth looked down at Ella who stood holding Rachel's hand. "I'm fine, Elle," Elizabeth said, trying not to scare her daughter.  
  
When they reached obstetrics, a nurse took the wheelchair from Mark. Kneeling down beside Elizabeth, he said, "I'm going to go talk to Rachel and Ella a minute to get them settled in. I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok," Elizabeth said, smiling at him. He looked so incredibly happy; a smile covering his entire face. She knew that he loved his daughters, but just the anticipation of having a son made him almost giddy.  
  
"Love you," Mark said as he kissed her cheek and then stood to watch the nurse wheel her down the hallway.  
  
Hurriedly approaching Rachel and Ella in the waiting room, he once again knelt down, addressing Ella. "Sweetie, mommy and daddy are going to be busy for a while. I need you to stay here and be good for Rachel," Mark said, holding Ella's miniature hands in his.  
  
"But I want to go with you, daddy!" Ella said fervently. "I want to see my brother."  
  
"Ella, he isn't going to be here for a little while. I promise you can see him as soon as he gets here, though" Mark replied.  
  
"Are you sure he's coming today?" Ella asked, innocently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, sweetie," Mark said, grinning at Ella's simplicity. "Are you excited?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes, daddy!" Ella said, as she started to laugh. "I can't wait!" Mark hugged his laughing daughter and then moved toward Rachel.  
  
"I'll take care of everything, dad. Don't worry," Rachel replied.  
  
"Thanks, Rach," Mark said, and then exiting the waiting room, he paced down the hall, searching for his wife.  
  
When Mark made his way into Elizabeth's room, he saw her lying on the bed, her eyes closed, breathing deeply. Smiling slightly, he pulled a stool over and sat beside her. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it gently, trying to comfort and support her. She squeezed onto his hand even tighter as a contraction wracked her body.  
  
Opening her eyes as the contraction finally subsided; she tried to relax back onto the bed. "That one was the worst one yet," she replied, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
Mark smiled at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand once again. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
  
"No, I think I'm fine for now. I'm just glad you're here," she said, looking into his eyes. "Where are Rachel and Ella?"  
  
"Rachel has Ella set up in the waiting room with a bunch of toys and coloring books and movies. They have enough stuff in there to entertain themselves for hours," Mark replied, smiling as he wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead with a damp washcloth.  
  
"You should take them home, Mark. This could take a while," Elizabeth said hesitantly, not really wanting him to leave, but knowing how impatient Ella could get when she was bored.  
  
"Elizabeth, like I just said, they have enough stuff in that waiting room to last a good day and a half. They'll be just fine," Mark assured her.  
  
"I just know how Ella can get," Elizabeth said, lifting her head from the pillow and rubbing her swollen belly.  
  
"Rachel can handle it," Mark said, confidently.  
  
"She shouldn't have to handle it, Mark. I'm sure there is something else she would rather to be doing right now," Elizabeth argued.  
  
"They're both fine, ok," Mark countered. "I'm not leaving you, Elizabeth, and Ella will be absolutely heartbroken if I take her home. She's so excited."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, thinking of Ella. "I just hope she can keep that excitement in check for a while," she said, warily.  
  
"It'll be all right," he guaranteed her. "Besides, you, my dear, have other things to worry about right now," Mark stated, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ok, ok," Elizabeth said, as she closed her eyes once again and rested her head on the pillows behind her, exhaling deeply.  
  
Reaching up to her, Mark pushed a few tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail back from her face. "Do you want some ice chips?" He asked.  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head as it rested against the pillows. Her body then suddenly tensed, and she squeezed his hand as another contraction built up inside her. "Ohhhhh," she yelled.  
  
"Ok. . .deep breaths, Elizabeth. Deep breaths," Mark replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eight hours later, Rachel saw Mark walking down the hall with a huge smile on his face. "Dad," she called. "How is everything?"  
  
Mark approached Rachel and noticed that Ella was fast asleep on the couch in the waiting room. "Wonderful. Your brother has ten fingers, ten toes, and just the right amounts of all the necessary parts," Mark said, smiling.  
  
Rachel hugged Mark. "I am so excited, dad! Will you tell me his name, now?" Mark and Elizabeth had both decided that if they couldn't keep the sex of the baby a secret, then they would try their best to keep his name a secret instead. "Yeah. It's Matthew David. After your grandfather and great grandfather," Mark said.  
  
"How is Elizabeth?" Rachel asked.  
  
"She's doing well, but she was on the phone with her mom when I left, so that might totally change things," Mark said, looking from Rachel to Ella. "How long has she been out?" He asked.  
  
"She actually just fell asleep. We played and read and colored; watched both 'Cinderella' movies and both 'Little Mermaid' movies. Then, I took her to the cafeteria for dinner." Rachel said, as she picked up some of Ella's random toys from the table in the waiting room.  
  
"Thanks for taking such good care of your sister," Mark said as he helped her tidy the room.  
  
"Not a problem, dad," Rachel said as she loaded a duffle bag full of movies and toys. "Can we go see Elizabeth and Matthew, now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Just for a while, though. Elizabeth is extremely tired, and I need to get you and Ella home. It's getting late," Mark replied as he picked up the sleeping Ella and carried her down the hall.  
  
Elizabeth looked up when she heard the door to her room opening. "Yes, mother. I know, mother. Of course, mother. Yes, well. . .uh huh. Daddy, too?" Elizabeth smiled when she saw Mark carrying Ella through the door. "Well, if you have had this planned for months now. . . Yes, that's fine," Elizabeth continued talking to her mother. "Ok, mother, Mark is back; I need to go. Yes, we will see you then. I love you, too." Elizabeth hung up the phone, obviously flustered by her conversation with Isabelle. "Why do I let that woman do this to me?" She questioned.  
  
"Let me guess," Mark replied. "She is coming to Chicago, and she will be here by Christmas," Mark said, lying Ella down on the couch in Elizabeth's room.  
  
"She'll be here by tomorrow, Mark," Elizabeth said, trying to relax back onto the pillows of her bed. "Her and daddy's plane will be at O'Hare by 10:00am, Chicago time."  
  
"Of course it will," Mark said warily, as he crossed the room toward her. "They're coming together?"  
  
"Apparently so," Elizabeth said with a sigh.  
  
"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?" Rachel asked after setting the bag of Ella's toys in the corner of the room.  
  
"I'm ok," Elizabeth replied, smiling at Rachel. "Tired, though and wondering what they have done with my baby," she said. After a moment, she said, "Thank you so much for watching Ella today."  
  
"I enjoyed it," Rachel said as she sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed.  
  
After a moment of silence, Elizabeth quickly sat upright in her bed. "Mark, you don't think there could be something wrong with Matthew, do you?" Elizabeth asked, slight alarm apparent in her voice and facial expression.  
  
"No, why?" He asked, gently stroking one of her hands.  
  
"They are just taking an awfully long time with him, that's all," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine, but I'll go check. Be right back," Mark said as he kissed the side of her head and then exited the room.  
  
Minutes later, Elizabeth looked up as Mark entered her room carrying a tiny bundle in his arms.  
  
"Was everything all right?" She asked, nervously.  
  
"Yep! He's as healthy as a horse," Mark replied. "Eight pounds, three ounces. Nineteen inches long."  
  
"Oh, let me see," Rachel pleaded softly. Looking down at the baby her father held in his arms, she said, "Oh my, he's gorgeous."  
  
"And you're sure there's nothing wrong," Elizabeth asked again.  
  
"I'm sure, Elizabeth. Stop worrying," Mark said, handing their son to her.  
  
"Hi, Matthew," Elizabeth cooed, but turned her head when she heard Ella squirming on the couch.  
  
Sitting up and yawning, she sleepily asked, " Is the baby here yet?"  
  
Mark turned to her and said, "He sure is, sweetie." Now fully awake, she rushed toward her parents and tried unsuccessfully to climb up on Elizabeth's bed. "Here, let me help," Mark said as he lifted her into a better position to see Matthew.  
  
Looking down at the baby, Ella smiled. "He's so little," she replied.  
  
"Well, you were smaller than this when you were born," Elizabeth stated, smiling at Ella.  
  
Ella just continued to stare down at the infant in her mother's arms. After a moment, she said, "I love you, baby."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On Christmas morning, they all sat around the Christmas tree, taking turns opening their gifts. Isabelle and Charles had arrived on Christmas Eve and were there to help Elizabeth get settled back into the house upon her return from the hospital. "Ok, it's my turn," Ella called as she sat among the wrapping paper and bows that covered the floor of the living room.  
  
"You already opened all of your presents," Mark replied from his seat on the floor next to her.  
  
"No, daddy! It's my turn to hold Matthew," Ella said as she stood up and walked toward Elizabeth who sat comfortably against the arm of the couch cradling the new baby in her arms. "I want to play with him."  
  
"Babies are very delicate, Ella," Isabelle stated as she pulled Ella onto her lap. "Matthew is not a toy, sweetheart."  
  
"I know, grandma," Ella said, pointedly. "Everyone else has held him, though," she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Elizabeth looked from Ella to Mark, and then smiling, she asked, "Mark, will you take Matthew a moment?" Mark stood and crossed the room toward her, momentarily taking Matthew off her hands as he sat back down on the floor at her feet. "Come here, sweetie. Sit on mommy's lap," she said, motioning toward Ella who was still seated on Isabelle's lap at the other end of the couch. Ella excitedly moved across the couch and settled onto her mother's lap as Elizabeth too relaxed into the corner of the couch. "Ok, now I need you to hold your arms just like this," Elizabeth said, showing Ella how to hold her arms. Ella mimicked the cradled position her mother illustrated, as Elizabeth supported Ella's arms with her own. "Now, when daddy hands Matthew to you, you need to hold very very still."  
  
"You are making me very nervous, mommy," Ella said seriously. Elizabeth just smiled at Mark as he handed the baby to Ella and then knelt down beside her on the floor. Ella giggled as the newborn yawned. "Look, Rachel. I'm holding the baby," Ella said, enthusiastically.  
  
"I see that," Rachel replied, as she took a seat beside Elizabeth on the couch.  
  
Just then, the flash of a camera caught everyone off guard. Elizabeth looked up at her father, accusingly. "What?" Charles questioned, innocently. "You have a beautiful family, darling. Why no capture that forever?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and then said, "It's just that you and Mark both seem to have a knack for capturing me at my least beautiful moments."  
  
"Oh, come on, Elizabeth. For just giving birth to an eight pound baby, you look wonderful," Isabelle reassured.  
  
Elizabeth just smiled and looked down at both Ella and Matthew. By this time, Matthew's eyes had fallen shut as he rested in Ella's arms. "I think he likes you, Elle," Mark said, smiling up at his youngest daughter.  
  
"Of course her likes me, daddy. I'm his big sister," Ella said, matter-of-factly. Everyone in the room just chuckled at Ella's wry comment.  
  
"Ok, sweetie pie. I think it's time to put Matthew down for his nap," Elizabeth said.  
  
"But I'm not finished yet, mommy," Ella began to argue.  
  
Mark looked at her sternly and said, "I promise that you can hold him when he wakes up again, ok?"  
  
Ella thought for a moment, but then after regarding the stern look on her father's face, she said, "Ok, daddy."  
  
"Here," Isabelle offered. "I'll take him up." She then stood and took the sleeping infant from Ella's arms.  
  
After Isabelle started up the stairs, Mark asked, "Rach, you want to help me put Ella's doll house together?"  
  
"Sure, dad," she replied.  
  
"Me too, daddy!" Ella exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
"Ok, but you have to be quiet when we get upstairs. Matthew needs to take a nap," Mark stipulated. Ella just nodded her head as she climbed down from her position on Elizabeth's lap. Mark stood from the floor and after kissing his wife's temple, he said, "Stay here and relax a bit."  
  
Once Rachel, Mark, and Ella made their way up the stairs, Elizabeth sat alone in the living room with her father, but then stood slowly to start picking up the mess of Christmas wrapping paper and bows. "Hey, sit! I'll get all of this," Charles commanded.  
  
"I can get it, daddy. It isn't a big deal," Elizabeth countered as she stuffed a wad of paper into a garbage bag.  
  
"Just sit, Elizabeth," Charles demanded, and after taking the big black garbage bag from her, he watched as Elizabeth sank back into the couch. They were silent for a while as Elizabeth watched her father move around the room, tidying up the mess that had ensued earlier that morning. After finishing his task, Charles moved toward Elizabeth and sat beside her on the couch. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he asked, "Are you feeling all right, sweetheart?"  
  
"Just tired, I guess," Elizabeth responded, placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
They sat in silence a moment before Charles said, "You know, I'm proud of you, Elizabeth."  
  
Lifting her head from his shoulder, she regarded him for a moment before asking, "For what exactly?"  
  
Turning to face her, Charles replied, "I know it isn't really any of my business, but I have been watching how you behave toward Rachel, darling. It took a lot for you to forgive her for what happened with Ella."  
  
Elizabeth sat silently for some time before she could formulate what to say to her father. "It was hard in the beginning, but that was almost three years ago," Elizabeth began. "I foolishly let Rachel come between Mark and I once before, and I almost lost him because of my own pride and stubbornness. She is his daughter, and I decided a long time ago that if I want him, and I truly do, then I have to accept him for what he is. Rachel and all," Elizabeth said, sincerely, but then smiling, she added, "She has changed a lot, though, and has made it a lot easier for me to accept her this time around."  
  
"You have made an excellent life for yourself, Elizabeth. I am certain of that," Charles said after taking in Elizabeth's response.  
  
"Yes well, you won't hear me complaining," she teased and then added, "Thanks for coming for Christmas, daddy."  
  
"It wasn't for Christmas, exactly. It was to see my grandson. . .and you, Ella, and Mark, of course. I didn't get to meet Ella until she was almost two years old," Charles replied. "I didn't want to miss out on that again."  
  
Just then, from upstairs, they heard the fitful cries of a newborn. Elizabeth sighed and said, "He is probably hungry. I better go up and check."  
  
"Ok, I think I'll help Mark with that state-of-the-art doll house your mother insisted on buying for Ella," Charles replied as they both stood and walked toward the stairs.  
  
When they reached the second floor of the house, Mark emerged from Ella's bedroom, on his was toward the nursery. "I'll get him, Mark. Daddy is going to help you with Ella's doll house," Elizabeth replied.  
  
Mark regarded her tired eyes momentarily. "You look tired, Elizabeth. Are you sure you don't want me to get him?" He asked.  
  
"I am tired, Mark, but Matthew needs fed, and since I haven't started using the breast pump, yet, I don't think you can feed him," Elizabeth said, sarcastically. "I mean, you could try very hard, but I'm not sure he would be very happy with you."  
  
Mark smiled at her, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Just let me know if you need anything."  
  
"I will. Now go help Ella before she glues the roof to the bottom of the house or something," Elizabeth said and then kissed his lips gently.  
  
As Mark retreated back into Ella's bedroom, Elizabeth entered the nursery. "I think he's hungry," Isabelle stated as she handed Matthew to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, I figured as much," Elizabeth said, sitting in the large rocking chair in the middle of the room to feed the hungry baby.  
  
Isabelle watched quietly from the other side of the room before saying, "It really has happened for you hasn't it, Elizabeth."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked from Matthew toward her mother who was now quietly sitting on a small hassock near the rocking chair.  
  
Isabelle smiled momentarily and then replied, "Husband, children, work. . .all balanced together wonderfully."  
  
"Well, it isn't always easy, mother. But you already know that," Elizabeth stated.  
  
"Yes, well, you have definitely done a better job than I ever could have imagined doing," Isabelle said, knowingly shaking her head.  
  
"It's a totally different situation, mother," Elizabeth replied, trying to reassure her mother.  
  
"I suppose so, dear," Isabelle conceded. "I just remember a time not too long ago when you weren't even sure if all this would happen for you," Isabelle said, keenly.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled and rested her head against the back of the rocker before saying, "Yes, I do recall being insufferable."  
  
Isabelle chuckled softly as well, and then admitted, "You may not have known, Elizabeth, but I knew from the first time I saw you with Mark Greene that there was something special there. I may have been dreadful at my own relationships, but I always knew that this would happen for you, and once I met Mark, I knew it was going to happen with him."  
  
"Yeah, I think I always knew, as well. I just had a hard time admitting it to myself. A hard time acknowledging that I needed someone else," Elizabeth stated. "I'm glad I finally allowed myself to recognize it, though."  
  
Isabelle smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't the mother you wish you'd had," she said.  
  
Elizabeth looked from Isabelle toward Matthew as he began to fuss. Lifting him to rest against her chest, she rubbed his back as she spoke, "You are my mother, and I love you. No matter what, ok?" Elizabeth smiled as Matthew burped.  
  
They sat in silence a moment before Isabelle spoke. "Do you think we're ok, Elizabeth?" she asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, mother. I think we're fine."  
  
"Ella, sweetheart. Please hold still," Mark heard Elizabeth say as he walked from the nursery past the bathroom. "Mommy can't wash your hair if you keep squirming like that."  
  
"You don't wash my hair like grandma does," Ella pointed out.  
  
"Well, grandma isn't here anymore, is she." Elizabeth retorted. Mark heard the sound of water splashing onto the floor of the bathroom followed by a groan from his wife "Ella, you are soaking me," Elizabeth exclaimed a little louder. Ella giggled loudly and Mark chuckled to himself, but he was sure Elizabeth was not amused. "Please, Ella!"  
  
When Mark heard Elizabeth's plea, he could tell she had reached her breaking point. He threw open the door and jokingly yelled, "Hey!"  
  
Elizabeth and Ella both jumped as Mark approached the tub. "Daddy, you scared me!"  
  
Kneeling down beside Elizabeth, Mark asked, "Ella, are you giving your mother a hard time, tonight?"  
  
"No, daddy," Ella replied, immediately.  
  
"Ella!" Mark said sternly.  
  
Looking from her mother to her father and then back to her mother, and realizing that neither of them were very happy with her, she said, "I'm sorry, mommy. I'll hold still."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she attempted to wash Ella's hair once again.  
  
Mark watched momentarily, and then said, "Ella, if you behave for the rest of your bath, I promise to read you two bedtime stories tonight, ok?"  
  
"OK!" She exclaimed as she bounced up and down in the tub. "I promise to be good, daddy."  
  
"That's my girl," Mark said as he stood to leave the bathroom. "Matthew is asleep for now, Elizabeth, but I think Rachel needs to talk to you when you're finished."  
  
"Ok, thank you," she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth had changed from her wet clothing into a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of Mark's t-shirts. Pulling her thick gray robe over her pajamas and walking toward the stairs, she heard Mark reading to Ella in her bedroom, and she could hear Matthew's even breaths through the baby monitor she had clipped to the waist band of her pants. She descended the stairs and knocked lightly on Rachel's bedroom door. "Rachel?" she called.  
  
"Come in," Rachel answered.  
  
Elizabeth was amazed when she peered into the bedroom. Rachel sat in the middle of her bed surrounded by a laptop, books, papers, pamphlets, notebooks, and newspapers. The mess on the bed had started to overflow onto the floor where it was obvious that she had missed the basket while trying to shoot unwanted papers into the trashcan. "Rach, what is all this?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped further into the room.  
  
Rachel looked up at her stepmother and smiled slightly. "Term paper for Race, Class, and Gender," came her response. "It's due Friday, but I'm having such a hard time. Pretty much everything I have right now. . .well. . .it just sucks."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at Rachel's terminology. "You need some help?" Elizabeth asked, as she pulled the desk chair toward Rachel's bed and sat down.  
  
Rachel sighed. "No, that's ok. I'm sure you have a lot to do with Matthew or Ella. I'll be ok."  
  
Elizabeth observed Rachel and then said, "Listen, Rachel. It isn't like you are a perfect stranger who pays rent to live here or something. You are one of our children, too, and if you need help, all you have to do is ask."  
  
"I know," Rachel admitted, almost timidly. "You and dad have just been really busy lately, and I didn't want to bother you," she said.  
  
"Hey, you are not a bother, Rach. Just tell me that the paper has nothing to do with the Revolutionary War or the British persecuting the Indians, and I am all yours," Elizabeth joked.  
  
Rachel smiled, remembering all the Hell she had put Elizabeth through in the past. "It has nothing to do with any of that," she said as she picked up a piece of paper. She handed the assignment sheet to Elizabeth and watched as she read the paper.  
  
"Rachel!" Elizabeth exclaimed, upon reading the topic of the paper. "'Discrimination Against Women in the Field of Medicine'? Why didn't you ask sooner? Are you crazy?"  
  
"That's exactly what dad said," Rachel said, smiling. "But, like I said, I just didn't want to be in the way," Rachel replied, quickly. "I know I should have asked sooner. Now I only have three days left."  
  
Elizabeth glanced at the paper again, and then said, "Listen, it's only Monday night, and it's getting late. You obviously aren't getting anywhere with what you have here, so tomorrow evening, we'll get started. Three days will be plenty of time to finish this."  
  
"Are you sure? Some people have been working on their papers for the past two weeks," Rachel said, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Well, those other people don't have a stepmother who actually has been 'discriminated against in the field of medicine'," Elizabeth said, cynically.  
  
Rachel considered Elizabeth's statement, and then said, "Well, I guess not. Are you sure you have time to help?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow after dinner," Elizabeth started, and the smiling conspiratorially, she said, "We'll make your dad take care of both Ella and Matthew, so we can get started." Rachel smiled and then thanked Elizabeth. "I do have a favor to ask of you, though," Elizabeth admitted.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Rachel asked as she started to gather the mess on her bed into an even messier pile.  
  
"Do you think you could watch Ella for a while after school tomorrow? I have to take Matthew for a check-up, and it will just be easier if she stays here," Elizabeth replied as she stood from her chair.  
  
"Sure that's not a problem," Rachel said, standing to pick up some of the mess surrounding her bed. "Is Matthew ok?"  
  
"Oh, yes. He's fine. It's just a check-up," Elizabeth said as she stood to leave the room.  
  
"That's good," Rachel replied happily. "And it's no problem to watch Ella tomorrow. She and I will get dinner started for everyone," she said.  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth remarked, and then pointing to the floor and the bed, she said, "Now, clean up this mess, and go to bed. We'll get started tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Rachel smiled. Hesitantly, she stepped closer to Elizabeth and hugged her. "Thanks so much for your help."  
  
Elizabeth was slightly taken aback by Rachel's actions, and she stood hesitantly for a moment before embracing Rachel in return. This was the first time since Rachel had moved back into the house that she had initiated any type of physical emotion toward her. Their relationship definitely had progressed over the past couple months, and they were definitely getting along famously, but this was unquestionably something new. "Not a problem," Elizabeth replied, kissing the top of Rachel's head. "Now, go to bed." Rachel pulled out of the embrace and watched as Elizabeth exited the room, pulling the door closed behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking slowly back from the bathroom, Mark sighed. 3:07am. Climbing back into bed, he gently wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, who was lying with her back toward him. "Mmm, Mark. You ok?" She mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, just a headache. Go back to sleep," he replied, but he knew his answer hadn't sounded very convincing, and she could tell by the tone of his voice and the tension in his body wrapped tightly around hers that there was something more.  
  
"You sure?" She prompted, now fully awake and opening her eyes to stare out into the darkness of their bedroom. They laid in silence for a long while, until she turned to face him, propping herself up on one elbow to look down at him. "Mark?"  
  
Sitting up and leaning his back against the headboard, he sighed and then hesitantly asked, "Do you even think about our future, Elizabeth?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Mark?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up on the bed, facing him.  
  
He sighed once more and then finally admitted, "It's just that every time I get a headache, I get afraid that. . ."  
  
Knowing exactly what he was about to say, she interrupted his admission and said, "Mark, millions of people get headaches every day, but that certainly does not mean that each and every one of those people have a. . ." Elizabeth lowered her voice before saying, ". . .brain tumor." She then took his hands in hers, trying somehow to reassure him.  
  
He smiled down at his hands in hers and then looking back up into her bright green eyes, he said, "I know. It just makes me wonder, and then I start to worry, and then I get. . .well, I get. . .scared." He shook his head and then rested it against the headboard, closing his eyes.  
  
Elizabeth placed her hands on the sides of his head and considered the tired features of his face. When he opened his eyes, she worriedly asked, "Where is all of this coming from, huh?" Mark just shook his head again, prompting her to ask, "Have you had any other symptoms?"  
  
"No. Other than the headaches, everything seems normal to me," he answered.  
  
"Well, that's good, right?" She asked as she removed her hands from his face.  
  
He grabbed onto her hands, rested them with his in his lap and then said, "Yeah, it just gets to me sometimes, Elizabeth."  
  
She thought for a moment. Trying to carefully place her words, she said, "I understand that this is a real fear, Mark. It is in no way unreasonable or irrational, but we really cannot spend the rest of our lives worrying about it. You can't walk around on eggshells forever. What kind of life is that?" She asked, sincerely.  
  
"I realize all of that, Elizabeth, I really do. I let it get to me sometimes, though. I try to push it to the back of my mind, but sometimes I just can't. It makes it hard for me to let my guard down.  
  
"I know, Mark. I think about it sometimes, too, and it's scary. It really is, but I refuse to live the rest of my life with you, constantly letting that haunt me," she looked down at his hands holding hers. "It isn't all about me, though, and I'm just being selfish. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you aren't being selfish, Elizabeth. It is entirely about you," he replied, looking sadly into her eyes.  
  
"Well, not entirely," she said. "It affects. . ."  
  
"You," he finished for her. "If something happens to me, then the burden of our entire life together will fall on your shoulders."  
  
Astonished by his remark, she stared at him momentarily, disbelieving what he had just said. "I have never considered any part of our life together to be a BURDEN, Mark," she spat sharply, pulling her hands from his and leaning away from him.  
  
He shook his head, and looking at her gently he said, "Elizabeth, that's not what I'm saying. I just meant. . ."  
  
"Come on, Mark," she interrupted, impetuously. "You have three beautiful children, a job you adore, a wealth of friends, and a wife who is desperately in love with you. Can't you just. . ."  
  
"I don't want to argue with you, ok. I just worry about what will happen to you and our family if something happens to me," he admitted. Then his voice lowering, he asked, "What will you do, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I really don't like talking about this, Mark," she said as she stood from the bed, turning her back to him.  
  
"Do you think I do? Do you think this is just a walk in the park for me?" He asked, the volume of his voice rising a bit.  
  
Turning back toward the bed and looking at him, she asked, her voice cracking, "Do you even realize what you are insisting I think about by asking a question like that? 'What will you do, Elizabeth?" She repeated his words, and half-expected him to say something, but when he did not, she decided to continue. "Mark, you are asking me to imagine my life without you, and I refuse to do it."  
  
"I just need to know that you will be ok if something happens," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
She remained standing at the foot of their bed a moment, but then diffidently moved back onto the bed. Kneeling on the bed and moving closer to him, she looked down and sighed, trying to calm herself. She knew that they had never really talked about this the first time his brain tumor was diagnosed. At the time, she had assured him that she would still have their child, but other than that, their conversations were tightly restricted to his surgery and then recovery. Considering this, she raised her head, and looking into his eyes she said, "Mark, I love you so so much. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how utterly amazing my life is just because you are in it. Do you realize that? I mean, I know you love me, Mark, but are you truly aware of the impact you have had on my life?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I. . ."  
  
"No, you started this, so let me finish," she said, shaking her head defying him to say another word. She paused for a moment, and then looking him directly in the eye, continued. "I think I would die inside, Mark. A part of me would just be missing. But, you know, then I would need to take Ella and Matthew into my arms and somehow try to explain to them that their daddy was gone. Not because he wanted to be, though. It just wasn't his choice. He couldn't do anything about it," she stated, pausing again to gather her words. "Then I would tell them that even though they couldn't see you anymore, you would always be with them because you loved them so very much and wanted to be with them forever," she looked at Mark, who sat quietly on the bed. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, and she thought about stopping, but knew she should just get it all out now. "And I know she isn't really my daughter, Mark, but I would continue to support Rachel through whatever. . .because I love her as if she were my own child." It finally was just too much for her and she turned her head quickly to hide her tears from him.  
  
Tentatively crossing the bed toward her, he took her into his arms and held her tightly. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never should have asked or needed you to tell me all of that," he said, shaking his head apologetically. "You definitely didn't sign up for a gloomy husband who feels sorry for himself all the time," he continued. "You didn't sign up for any of this."  
  
Pulling away from him and wiping her eyes, she said, "That's where you're wrong, Mark. This is all part of being married to you, and if I have to sit here at 3:30 in the morning listening to you talk about your fears, then that is exactly what I am going to do. Besides, how can I condemn you for simply wanting the best for family? You're just being a good father and husband, Mark." She then smiled up at him, and said, "You wouldn't think that you being a good father would make me cry, though, would you."  
  
He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. "You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth Corday, and I'm sorry I mad you cry."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't. . ." she started.  
  
"Just go with me on this one, ok," he said, smiling at her.  
  
Looking deep into his eyes, she said, "Listen. . .Matthew's six week check up is tomorrow. Rachel agreed to watch Ella while I take him into County, so when we are finished with the pediatrician, we'll meet you in the ER and then go for a CT, ok?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I'm sure you will be tired after your day will Ella and Matthew tomorrow, and you'll just want to get home after the appointment. I'll get a CT sometime tomorrow when I get a chance," he said, moving away from her and lying back down on the bed.  
  
She followed him, but did not lie back down. Instead, she straddled his legs and sitting up on his thighs, she said, "Now, you listen to me, Mark Greene. When I 'signed up for you', I was assured that I would get ALL of you. The whole thing. Not just the fair weather friend parts. I'll go with you tomorrow. I really don't mind."  
  
He thought about it for a moment, and then asked, "What time is Matthew's appointment?"  
  
"3:30pm."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, "Well then, why don't you come to the ER first, and if I'm not busy, I'll go with you for Matthew's check-up, and then we can go for the CT, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good," she replied, and then leaning over and holding herself above his body with he forearms, she kissed his lips gently. Pulling her head back, she quickly pecked his lips again, and then said, "I love you."  
  
Before he could respond, they both heard Matthew whimper through the baby monitor, and soon, his cries were echoing down the hallway. Elizabeth sighed and then climbed off Mark and out of bed. He followed behind her toward the nursery. "Well, I just fed him about an hour ago, so he shouldn't be hungry, and I do believe it is definitely your turn for a diaper change," Elizabeth said, grinning.  
  
"Whatever you say, dear," Mark said as he walked through the nursery door.  
  
Elizabeth gently lifted Matthew from the crib and said, "What's the matter, my baby, huh?" Holding him to her chest, she continued, "You want to go see daddy?" Mark took the crying baby from his wife and walked to the changing table. He gently settled Matthew onto the table and began to remove his pajamas as Elizabeth handed him a clean diaper. Leaning against the wall as she watched Mark change the diaper, she stifled a yawn and said, "I feel like I could sleep for an entire week."  
  
"Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I don't think that is going to happen any time soon," Mark said gently as he put some powder on Matthew's bottom.  
  
Once the diaper change was complete, Mark picked up the restless baby and sat down in the rocker, cradling him in his arms. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink, Mark. Would you like something?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, thanks," he replied.  
  
When Elizabeth returned from the kitchen just ten minutes later, she did not imagine that Mark would already be placing Matthew back into his crib. "Well, that was quick," she quietly commented.  
  
"Yeah, I think he is finally just as tired as we are," Mark whispered.  
  
Looking down into the crib, Elizabeth gently stroked their son's cheek. "He is a beautiful baby, Mark."  
  
"Of course he is. Just look at his mother," Mark said, pulling a blanket up over Matthew.  
  
Stepping back from the crib, Elizabeth said, "Oh, yeah. Just look at her. Almost four o'clock in the morning, hair a wreck, no make-up, AND an extra 15 pounds. Sounds like beauty to me."  
  
Mark smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know that you will always be beautiful to me. No matter what you think," he said, smoothly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she commented, smiling. Then looking back down at their sleeping son, she said, "Anyway, you know I think he looks like you."  
  
"You really think so?" Mark asked, first studying the baby's face and then taking her hand to lead her toward the door.  
  
"Yep," she said. "Bald, just like his daddy," Elizabeth teased as she escaped the nursery with Mark right behind her.  
  
"Now that's just not nice," he said, chuckling. "You'll give him a complex." Mark then approached Elizabeth, who was standing across the hall from him, laughing. Pressing her against the wall near Ella's bedroom door, he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. After the shock of his actions wore off, she wrapped her harms around his waist, relaxing into him as deepened the kiss.  
  
Slowly pulling away, Elizabeth smiled up at him and trying to catch her breath, she said, "Well, what was that for?"  
  
"Just couldn't help myself," he admitted. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," she said, grinning as she tore herself away from him and gently opened the door to Ella's bedroom. There they saw their little girl tangled among blankets, sheets, and stuffed animals with her thumb stuffed in her mouth. Mark chuckled softly when he saw her bed in such disarray. Bending down beside the bed, he placed several of the stuffed animals on the floor while Elizabeth straightened her covers. Ella rolled over in her sleep, but was not awakened. Elizabeth stood there watching her peaceful form, recalling the disaster this sleeping angel had caused in the bathroom earlier the previous night. She smiled as Mark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"We do make beautiful babies together, Elizabeth," he said.  
  
"Yes we do, Mark," she replied, admiring Ella's sleeping form.  
  
"Come on. Why don't we go try to get a little more sleep," Mark said, taking her hand and pulling her out the door.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and teased, "I don't know, Mark. You might have to twist my arm on that one."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued in Chapter 4. . . 


	4. We Need Each Other

Chapter 4 of my fanfic 'Another Chance'. Please read and review. I would love to hear what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rach, you almost ready?" Mark called as he stood at the top of the stairs, buttoning and tucking in his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, dad. Ten minutes," came Rachel's reply.  
  
"Ok, hurry up." Turning back toward the bedrooms in the upstairs, he called, "Elizabeth, have you seen my watch?"  
  
"I think it was on the kitchen table," she said as she emerged from the nursery with Matthew in her arms. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Better, thanks," he said, and then kissed both Elizabeth and Matthew on their respective cheeks. "You look tired," he replied. Elizabeth just smiled at him, and started down the stairs.  
  
He started to follow, but he then heard Ella's footsteps coming from behind the door of her bedroom. When she appeared, she was clad in little pink flannel pajamas, carrying her favorite stuffed rabbit in one hand and wiping the sleep from her eyes with the other. "Daddy, will you make pancakes?" She asked through a yawn.  
  
Mark turned toward the little voice and smiled regretfully. "I'm sorry, sweetie, daddy has to go to work," he said as he picked her up. "But, tomorrow I promise to make pancakes, ok?"  
  
Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she said, "Ok, daddy."  
  
When they got downstairs, Elizabeth was seated on the sofa feeding Matthew, and Rachel was rushing between the kitchen and her room, trying to get all of her books together while a piece of toast dangled from her teeth. Mark carried Ella into the kitchen and sat her on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "So do you want Cheerios, Apple Jacks, or Life this morning?" Mark asked.  
  
"Cheerios with bananas," Ella said after pondering the question momentarily.  
  
From her seat in the living room, Elizabeth could hear Mark's words to their daughter. "Listen to me, Elle Belle. I need you to be good for mommy today, ok?"  
  
"I am good, daddy," Ella replied innocently.  
  
Elizabeth smiled in the living room while Mark did the same in the kitchen. "I know you are," Mark said through his smile. "But last night, you were giving mommy a hard time in the bath tub, weren't you."  
  
"Yes, daddy," Ella admitted, hanging her head.  
  
"Well, today, I need you to do what mommy says, when she says it, ok?" Mark asked as he wiped a stray drop of milk from Ella's chin. "You need to be a big girl and help mommy with Matthew."  
  
"I will," Ella replied as she shoveled more Cheerios into her mouth.  
  
"Promise?" He questioned.  
  
"I pwaumis," Ella said with her mouth full.  
  
Mark kissed her cheek gently and tousled her hair. "All right, then. I'll see you later, silly." Rushing out of the kitchen, putting his watch on, he picked up his bag and reached for his coat. Crossing the room toward Elizabeth, he said, "Ok, Ella is eating, she promises to be a good girl today, and I will see you and Matthew a little before 3:30."  
  
"Ok," Elizabeth said, smiling. "Love you."  
  
"Me too," he said as he bent to kiss her. He regarded Matthew for a moment and then kissed the top of his baldhead. "Rachel, let's go," he called as he walked toward the door.  
  
"I'll see you around 2:45, Elizabeth," Rachel called as she followed her father out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me have that baby!" Haleh exclaimed, coming up behind Elizabeth, as she carried Matthew through the ER in his baby seat. Elizabeth chuckled as Haleh grabbed the carrier and sat in atop the admit desk. Haleh inspected the yawning baby through the layers of clothing he was bundled in.  
  
"Dr. Corday, he is absolutely precious," Lydia said as she stepped up behind Haleh to catch a glimpse of Matthew.  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, her pride in her son evident in both the look on her face and the tone in her voice.  
  
"Hey, hey! Look who it is," Carter said, walking toward the growing crowd. "Hey big guy," he teased, taking Matthew's hands in his and shaking them gently. "Now you just listen to me, Matthew. I am your Uncle Carter, and I am going to teach you everything I know."  
  
"Now that's just scary," Abby said as she placed her arm around Carter's waist and gazed down at the baby. Turing toward Elizabeth, Abby said, "If you ever need John and me to take either Ella or Matthew off your hands, we would be happy too."  
  
"Sure Elizabeth. Just let us know," Carter reiterated, still amusing himself with Matthew.  
  
"Thanks, but be careful. Mark and I might just take you up on that offer," Elizabeth stated, jokingly.  
  
"Ahh, his hat is adorable," Susan said as she entered the crowd and leaned against the admit desk. Then looking from the baby to Elizabeth, she asked, "How are you doing, Elizabeth? I'm sure it is a handful with Ella and the new baby."  
  
"I'm a little tired, of course; we all are. But other than that, we're all doing very well," Elizabeth answered.  
  
Everyone was so engrossed in the new member of the Greene clan that they didn't hear or see Kerry come up behind them. "What's going on here?" she shouted, slightly perturbed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kerry," Elizabeth said as she emerged in front of everyone. "Matthew seems to be a hit with the ER staff."  
  
Not realizing that Elizabeth and her new baby were the cause of the growing crowd, she smiled. "How are things, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Things have actually been going fairly smoothly," Elizabeth replied. "Thanks for asking."  
  
By this time, the crowd around Matthew had started to disband, but not with any great haste. "That's good to hear," Kerry replied, now catching a glimpse of the baby who had caused the commotion in the middle of her ER.  
  
Elizabeth watched Kerry smile at Matthew, and then asked, " Have you seen Mark?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. He said something about a headache a while ago, and the last I saw, he was in the lounge with some paperwork," Kerry said.  
  
Elizabeth thanked Kerry as she picked up the baby carrier and headed toward the lounge. She was starting to feel a little uneasy about Mark's headaches now. What if he really did have a brain tumor again? She had tried to put on a brave face for him the night before, but the truth really was that she didn't know what she would do without him. She pondered that thought briefly, then paused to compose herself before entering the lounge. Opening the door, she saw her husband seated at the desk, glasses in one hand, rubbing his tired eyes with the other. "Mark?" She said quietly.  
  
He jumped up from his seat as if the slight sound of her voice had been the explosion of a bomb. "Hey," he said, placing his glasses back on his face as he walked toward them. "You ready to go?" he asked as he took Matthew from her tired arm.  
  
She searched his face and as soon as their eyes met, they locked there momentarily, and a silent realization passed between them. Right then, he knew that she had recognized the potential severity of their circumstances, and in that instant, standing face to face in the lounge, they both knew that no matter what happened to them that day or in the future, only one thing was for certain. They needed each other. She looked at him a moment longer, and then, "Yeah, let's go," was all she said as they walked out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark sat atop the table in the examination room, as Dr. Messaria ran tests of his cranial nerve functions. "Ok, Mark, puff out your cheeks," the doctor said. "Ok, close your eyes. Good, wrinkle your forehead."  
  
Mark followed the doctor's directions and when he had completed those tasks, he looked toward Elizabeth who was seated across the room in a chair, Matthew sleeping in the carrier at her feet. She smiled up at him, and he half-heartedly returned her smile.  
  
"Ok, now, tell me if this feels sharp or dull," Dr. Messaria requested. "Close your eyes for me."  
  
"Okey dokey," Mark replied, and then sighed. Dr. Messaria lightly touched Mark's forehead, cheeks, and chin with the dull and sharp ends of a safety pin. "Sharp," Mark replied. "Dull. . . . .sharp. . . . .sharp. . . . ."  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now," Dr. Messaria said as he jotted something down on Mark's chart. Mark waited patiently for a moment while the doctor continued to write. A nurse then entered the room carrying the films from Mark's CT scan. Mark and Elizabeth both stared at that oversized envelope as if the rest of their lives depended on what was inside. In reality, though, their lives truly were dependant upon what that nurse had in her hand. She quickly handed the envelope to Dr. Messaria and then left the room.  
  
"So. . ." Mark asked, anxiously, after waiting for what seemed like forever.  
  
Dr. Messaria, who was holding the film to the light looked down from the film momentarily and then looked back toward it again. Finally looking back at Mark, he said, "Well, Mark, the CT showed no sign of tumor re- growth. I didn't see any sign of a hematoma or an aneurysm. Not even a sign of any type of brain infection or swelling from your surgery 4 years ago. Your cranial nerve tests were all normal, and the rest of your physical exam was fine."  
  
Mark breathed a sigh of relief. A breath he was sure he had been holding since waking up that morning. Elizabeth crossed the small room and stood beside him as he sat on the table, placing her arm around his lower back. "Of course all of this is good to hear, but did you find anything that may be the cause of his headaches?" She asked.  
  
Dr. Messaria considered Elizabeth and her question for a moment, and then asked, "Have you been getting enough rest, Mark?"  
  
Mark and Elizabeth both kind of chuckled softly, but soon sobered when they noticed that Dr. Messaria wasn't exactly in on their little joke. "Well as much as anyone can rest with a six week old," Mark replied, motioning toward Matthew.  
  
Dr. Messaria turned toward the baby, and smiled slightly. "Mark, I honestly cannot find any neurological problem to be the cause of your headaches. On the other hand, sleep deprivation can cause headaches as well as a general feeling of malaise. You said that generally these headaches are steady with moderate to severe pain that often occurs above your eyes or in the back of your head, right?"  
  
"Yes," Mark replied.  
  
Dr. Messaria continued, "A feeling of tight pressure, like a band around your head?" Mark nodded. "It's a tension headache most likely caused by lack of sleep, Mark," Dr. Messaria concluded. Reaching into the pocket of his lab coat he pulled out his prescription pad, he said, "I'm sure you have tried the usual acetaminophen and ibuprofen, so I am going to write you a prescription for oxycodone."  
  
"Ok," Mark replied, and then after a moment, he asked, "And you're sure this has nothing to do with tumor re-growth, right?" He felt slightly foolish, but he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"Yes, Mark. I'm sure. You just need to get some rest. If you can catch the headache when it starts, try gently massaging the muscles of your neck, shoulders, and head. Lye down if you can, and relax for several minutes."  
  
As if on cue, Elizabeth reached up and started to massage the tight muscles of his neck. "Thanks, doctor," she said.  
  
"Ok, so if you don't have any more questions, I'll leave your prescription at the desk and you can get it on your way out, ok?" Dr. Messaria said, signing off on the chart and proceeding toward the door.  
  
"Nope, no more questions," Mark replied. "Thanks again."  
  
"Sure," Dr. Messaria said and then walked out the door.  
  
Mark remained sitting on the table silent for several moments as Elizabeth rubbed his back. Finally he said, "Tension headaches brought on by sleep deprivation. I feel like such an idiot."  
  
Elizabeth smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "You are not an idiot, Mark. You were scared. You had a brain tumor 4 years ago, so a severe headache is cause for alarm. It was a serious concern, and you can never be too careful."  
  
"But, I'm a doctor, Elizabeth. I should know what a simple tension headache is," he said, slightly appalled by himself.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and then trying to assure him that she did not feel that he was totally out of line by feeling the need for having this appointment, she said, "Well, Mark, obviously Dr. Messaria appreciates your symptoms. He prescribed a highly addictive and potent drug for these headaches."  
  
"I know. I guess you're right," Mark said, slightly dejected.  
  
"Hey, it's ok," she said, lifting his chin forcing him to look at her. "I guess sometimes you just have the knack for expecting the worst. You really need to stop that, you know," she said teasingly, trying to raise his spirits.  
  
"I'll try," he said, smiling at her apologetically. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this the past couple days."  
  
"Hey. You don't need to apologize. I know that you would have been right here for me if the situation were reversed. We need each other Mark, and I don't mind that one bit," she said. Matthew suddenly started to whimper in his seat. Walking over to him, she picked him up and held his tiny body against her chest. "You've had a big day today, haven't you sweetheart," she said as she gently stroked Matthew's back. He continued to cry, and she then said, "Now that I'm sure that my two favorite guys are perfectly healthy, I'm ready to get out of here. You ready Mark?"  
  
"Absolutely," Mark said, hopping down from the table. He picked up the carrier as Elizabeth carried Matthew. "Thanks for being here," he replied.  
  
Elizabeth just smiled as he opened the door for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mark!" Elizabeth yelled as she entered the house. "Mark!" She rushed excitedly from the loving room to the kitchen, and then back again, searching for her missing husband. "Mark!" She called again.  
  
As she started to ascend the stairs, Mark appeared at the top of the steps and hurried down to meet her. "Elizabeth," he chided. "I just got Matthew down for his nap! Be quiet!"  
  
"Where's Ella?" She asked, breathlessly taking off her coat and scarf.  
  
"I just dropped her and Rachel off at the movie theatre, why?" He asked as Elizabeth's arms went around his waist.  
  
She kissed his neck gently and then smiling, she said, "Because I really really missed my husband today." She kissed his chin and then began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Mark asked, smiling.  
  
She continued her work on his shirt and then pulled it out of his pants. "Well, I was trying to seduce my husband, but he really doesn't seem to be reciprocating," Elizabeth said, standing back from him.  
  
Mark pulled her back toward him, saying, "Oh, he's reciprocating. Trust me." She smiled and kissed him again making short work of his shirt and throwing it over the couch. As she reached under the t-shirt he still wore, Mark chuckled and asked, "What has gotten into you?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed and threw her head back, prompting Mark to kiss the area left exposed. "I don't know, Mark," she said as he continued his kisses. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you all day today. When you came up to my office to say goodbye earlier, it took all I had to hold myself back from you!"  
  
Mark stopped his torture at her neck and stated, "It has been a while, hasn't it."  
  
"It has been almost three weeks, Mark," she said candidly as she kissed his lips and pushed his body toward the stairs.  
  
Releasing his grasp around her waist, he blindly reached for the banister as she pushed him backwards up the stairs, not relinquishing her hold on his lips for a moment. When she pressed against him more firmly, he stumbled over one of the steps and dropped to sit on the stairs. Momentarily separated from her by his fall, he said, "I can't believe it's been that long."  
  
"Well, it has," she stated flatly as she smiled and straddled his legs, kneeling on the step below him. "I guess not getting to do this is what happens when you are busy with three children."  
  
Mark regarded her with a smile, and then teasingly warned, "Or three children are what happen when you are getting busy with this."  
  
Elizabeth laughed again as she pressed her body closer to his. "Oh, don't pretend like you don't love every minute of it!" She teased, kissing him firmly once again.  
  
As she reached for his belt buckle, he grabbed her hands, halting her movement. She broke away from him and looked at him questioningly. "Not here," he murmured. "I'm not exactly sure Rachel and Ella need to walk through the front door and find us here on the stairs."  
  
Elizabeth pulled away from him reluctantly and sighed. Teasingly, she said, "Rules, rules, rules." Mark laughed briefly before kissing her as hard and as passionately as he ever had before. Breathlessly pulling away from her, he stood and led her up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Mark and Elizabeth both moved around the kitchen, trying to prepare dinner. Coming up behind her, grabbed her waist and leaned his head forward to kissed her neck. He continued until she laughed, saying, "Remind me to attack you in the middle of the loving room, more often."  
  
Mark shook his head, and moving away from her and toward the island, he said, "Trust me, I will."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and then opened the refrigerator to pull out various items necessary for their dinner.  
  
"Need me to do anything?" Rachel asked as she entered the kitchen, Ella following close behind.  
  
"Could you set the table?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Rachel replied as she took the placemats and silverware from their respective drawers. "I finally got my Race, Class, and Gender paper back," she said moments later as she put the place mats on the table.  
  
"Well, it took long enough," Mark replied as he cut a tomato for the salad. "How long has it been? A month?"  
  
"Yeah almost," Rachel said. "But there are thirty people in my class, and the papers had to be at least ten pages long. I guess it was to be expected," she finished, shrugging.  
  
"How did you do?" Elizabeth asked, anxiously, as she held Ella up to the sink to wash her hands. Realizing that he question may have been a bit too eager, she said, "I'm sorry, Rach. I don't mean to pry."  
  
"It's ok," Rachel said, moving to the other side of the table. Then, excitedly, she said, "I got an A+!"  
  
"That's great, sweetheart," Mark said, happily. "That must have been one heck of a paper the two of you threw together at the last minute," he said, teasing his wife and eldest daughter.  
  
"We did not just throw it together, Mark. We knew what we were doing the entire time!" Elizabeth said, winking at Rachel.  
  
"Exactly," Rachel replied.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to read it," Mark confirmed.  
  
"Actually, you don't have to read it. In a couple weeks, you are going to be able to hear it," Rachel said. "My teacher wants me to enter it into a speech contest. She picked two people's papers and mine was one of them," she explained.  
  
"Who else was chosen?" Elizabeth asked as she settled Ella into her chair at the table. "Juice or milk, Elle?"  
  
"Milk," Ella answered.  
  
"Well, it was a tie between Brianna and James, but since he is too scared to even ask a question in class, he gave Brianna the go ahead," Rachel said, laughing. "I mean the boy is six foot four and has to weigh nearly 250 pounds. You would think he could stand up and make a ten minute speech."  
  
"Public speaking actually is on of society's biggest fears," Mark pointed out as he placed the salad bowl in the center of the table.  
  
"Are you scared, Rachel?" Ella asked, needing to put her two cents into the conversation.  
  
"No, not really. The public speaking teacher is going to help us after school for the next couple weeks until the contest," Rachel said, sitting down in her chair beside Ella. "Is it ok if I stay after school on Monday to work with her?"  
  
"Of course, Rach," Elizabeth answered, as she walked from the dining room back into the kitchen. "What time will you need picked up?"  
  
"Brianna's mom said she could pick us up on Monday, so you don't have to worry about that," Rachel replied.  
  
"Well, make sure you tell Mrs. Beck that we will take turns picking the two of you up," Mark said as he took his seat at the table. "I'm proud of you, Rach," he continued as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone call for a surgical consult?" Elizabeth asked as she hurried into the ER.  
  
"Elizabeth, I need you in here now!" Mark called urgently from Trauma I.  
  
"What have we got?" She asked as she slipped on a pair of green latex gloves. Seeing the look on her husband's face, she could tell that something was terribly wrong. Rushing further into the room, she saw Rachel's lifeless body lying on the table with Chen, Abby, and Haleh working feverishly over her. "Oh, God!" Came Elizabeth's response, as she searched Mark's face for an explanation.  
  
"She. . .she. . .she was on her way home from school with Brianna and her mother. A SUV ran a red light and hit their car. Brianna and her mother were able to crawl out the windows after the car flipped, but. . .Rachel. . .was trapped," Mark said and then paused as he watched a nurse help Elizabeth into a yellow protective gown. "I know I shouldn't be treating her, but I need to do something. I can't just stand here and watch."  
  
"Dr. Corday!" Abby yelled.  
  
Looking toward Abby and then back at Mark, Elizabeth said, "Mark, I'll take care of her. We all will." She saw the tears welling up in his distressed eyes, and then said firmly, "I promise."  
  
"Dr. Corday, we need you," Abby called again.  
  
Mark stood by the door and watched as Elizabeth began to examine Rachel.  
  
"She's bradying down," Haleh called.  
  
"What's her heart rate?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Less than 40 beats per minute," Abby said.  
  
"Ok, a milligram of Atropine by IV," Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"She said her arms and legs were tingling and painful when they brought her in, Dr. Corday, but she's unresponsive now," Chen stated.  
  
"Abby, start her on five mics of Dopamine on the rapid infuser and 1.8 grams Solu-Medrol over fifteen minutes!" Elizabeth shouted out in the room. ". . .We need a spinal CT now, and have an OR standing by."  
  
"Dopamine is already on board," Haleh said.  
  
Just then Kerry pushed through the doors. "Elizabeth," she called. "You shouldn't be working on Rachel. She's your stepdaughter. Take Mark out to chairs. We can handle it from here."  
  
"Kerry. . ." Elizabeth countered, but was interrupted.  
  
"Abby! Get Dr. Romano," Kerry demanded, blocking Elizabeth from Rachel.  
  
"Kerry, please. I'm the only surgeon available right now," Elizabeth shouted as she tried to push her way past Kerry.  
  
"Elizabeth! We've been through this before. You shouldn't be treating a family member, now please step back!" Kerry insisted.  
  
"Kerry. . .half the surgical staff is attending a CE conference, and the other half is in surgery right now. Please stop arguing with me, and let me do my job!" Elizabeth stated, furiously.  
  
"Kerry, please!" Mark called from across the room.  
  
Looking up at Mark's distraught face, Kerry finally stepped out of Elizabeth's way. "Ok," Elizabeth called. "I'm going to have to intubate. 80 E.T. tube." As she started to place the tube down Rachel's throat, she saw Mark's eyes close as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Still no response to painful stimuli," Chen shouted as she applied a sternal rub to Rachel's chest.  
  
"Come on, Rachel," Elizabeth said after finishing the intubation.  
  
"Heart rate's still low, and she's still hypotensive," Haleh called, looking from the ECG machine toward Elizabeth.  
  
"Up her to ten mics of Dopamine. She needs volume," Elizabeth stated before listening to Rachel's breath sounds through her stethoscope.  
  
After a moment, Abby called, "Her heart rate's up! Normal sinus rhythm."  
  
"Ok, do we have the films yet?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Right here, Dr. Corday," Abby offered, handing them to her. Chen stood behind Elizabeth as they both examined the scan. "Mark!" Elizabeth called after studying the film for a moment.  
  
Mark rushed toward her and looked at the scan. "Damn it!" Mark said, not wanting to believe what he saw. From the scan, they could all see that two of Rachel's thoracic vertebrae had shattered and were pressing closely to her spinal cord. "You're going to have to do a thoracic decompression, Elizabeth," Mark stated, worriedly.  
  
Elizabeth handed the scan to Chen and turned toward Mark. "I know, Mark, but I can fix this, ok," she said as she took his hands in hers. "I'll take her up to the OR for a spinal laminectomy and arthrodesis. You and I both know that these surgical procedures are very successful."  
  
Mark paused for a moment, looking from Elizabeth to Rachel. "Elizabeth, I don't know what we will do if she is. . ."  
  
"Don't think that way, all right," Elizabeth tried to console. Mark nodded as Elizabeth moved back over to Rachel. "Abby, call the OR. Tell them we're on our way up."  
  
Pushing Rachel's bed toward the elevator, Elizabeth looked at Mark. "Mark, I promise that I will do everything I can. I'll take care of her, ok," she said, trying to reassure him.  
  
Taking her hands in his as they waited for the elevator doors to open, he asked, "Are you sure you will be ok? I shouldn't even have the nerve to ask you to do this," Mark replied, shaking his head and looking down at the floor.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mark," Elizabeth said as she gently raised his head with her hands, forcing him to look at her. She then paused, and asked, "Unless you don't want me to do the surgery."  
  
"No. . .it isn't that at all. I actually wouldn't want anyone else to do it," Mark said with a small grin.  
  
"Ok, then." Elizabeth said as the elevator doors opened and she and Haleh wheeled Rachel inside. "Are you going to stay down here or come upstairs?"  
  
"Try to keep busy here for a while, I guess," Mark said, wishing that there were something more he could do for his daughter. "I need to call Jen, and then I'll go pick up Ella and Matthew. Page me, ok?"  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth replied as the elevator doors shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Changing quickly, Elizabeth then began to scrub in. Raising her right hand to scrub, she noticed that it was trembling fiercely. Making a tight fist, she closed her eyes, willing her hand and entire body to stop shaking. Inhaling and then exhaling deeply, she said quietly, "Calm down, Elizabeth. You have to calm down and do this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four hours later, Mark watched as Elizabeth walked down the hall toward the waiting room. He searched her face for any sign of what she was about to tell him, but the only sentiment he could find there was exhaustion. Complete exhaustion. He stood with Matthew cradled in his arms when she approached. "Elizabeth?" He called. She was silent for a moment, looking down at her feet, prompting him to once again ask, "Elizabeth?"  
  
Looking up at him, she said, "Mark. . .she made it through surgery. . ."  
  
"But. . .?" He asked, hesitantly.  
  
". . .but, there were several bone fragments compressing her spinal cord. Right now, there is just too much swelling to tell if there will be any residual effects. We are just going to have to wait and see, but I'll do a neuro check when she comes out of recovery," Elizabeth said, shaking her head and once again looking down at her feet. Mark placed Matthew into his carrier before he said anything to his obviously distraught wife. "Please forgive me, Mark," Elizabeth choked out.  
  
"Elizabeth, there is nothing to forgive. We just have to wait, just like you said," Mark said as he turned from Matthew toward her.  
  
"I know, but. . ." At that moment, sobs consumed her entire body.  
  
"Come here," Mark said moving closer to her as she collapsed into his arms, crying the tears she had been holding in since she first saw Rachel in the ER. Mark knew it had been too much to ask Elizabeth to perform Rachel's surgery. He silently cursed himself for placing her in that position and therefore in so much pain. Feeling her body quake within his embrace, Mark too allowed a few tears to slide down his cheeks.  
  
At that moment, as the couple embraced in the middle of the surgical waiting room, Jen rushed through the door. Seeing the two in such a state, she automatically jumped to the worst possible conclusion. "Oh, God! Is she. . .?"  
  
Hearing his ex-wife, Mark looked up as Jen too began to cry. Hesitantly separating from Elizabeth, but not leaving her side, he said, "No, Jen. She is out of surgery and in the recovery room."  
  
"Thank God," Jen said. Momentarily eased from her worries, she heavily staggered into the nearest chair. The room was silent for a moment; less the quiet sniffs that came from each woman as they both tried to stop their tears.  
  
"Mark, go with her to the recovery room. Be with your daughter," Elizabeth said as she hastily tried to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
"You'll be ok?" He asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, I'll be all right," she said, giving him her bravest smile. Looking around the room for the first time since she had entered, she asked, "Where's Ella?"  
  
"Abby and Carter took her home with them. They said she could stay the night if we needed her to," Mark replied as he made his way toward Jen, who sat dejectedly slumped in her chair.  
  
"I'll call and make sure everything is ok with her, feed Matthew, and then be in for a neuro check," Elizabeth said as she lifted the carrier that held their squirming son.  
  
"Ok," Mark said and then turned to guide Jen to the recovery room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Rach, tell me if you can feel this pin on your leg," Elizabeth said as she cleansed the safety pin with an alcohol swab and then touched it to the lower part of Rachel's inner thigh.  
  
"Ouch," Rachel responded.  
  
"Good. Now, can you wiggle your toes for me?" Elizabeth asked. Looking carefully at Rachel's feet, Elizabeth noticed movement that had been absent for the past two days, upon Rachel's continual postoperative neuro checks. Seeing this, a smile lit up her face.  
  
"What? What is it?" Rachel asked, smiling weakly.  
  
"Well, Rachel, prospects for a full recovery are generally very good if you are able to move and feel sensation within a week of your injury. It's only been a little more than two days now, so I would say that with bed rest and then some rehabilitation, you will be well on your way to a full recovery," Elizabeth stated.  
  
Rachel smiled and rested her head against the pillows behind her. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Thank you so much," Rachel replied.  
  
"Not necessary," Elizabeth said, walking to the head of Rachel's bed. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, but can you tell me how Brianna and her mom are?" Rachel asked, looking fearfully at he stepmother.  
  
Elizabeth took a seat on the stool beside Rachel's bed and said, "Well, Brianna has a concussion and some stitches in her forehead. He mother broke her left leg, but other than that, they both are doing very well."  
  
Rachel tried to awkwardly change her position on the bed, but halted when the pain in he back became too intense. Settling the best she could, she asked, "What about the guy who his us?"  
  
Pausing momentarily as she took in the pained expression on Rachel's face, Elizabeth said, "He died at the scene, Rachel."  
  
"Oh," Rachel said and then hung her head.  
  
Brushing Rachel's hair back from her face, Elizabeth gently said, "Rachel, it's ok. All you need to worry about right now is getting better yourself."  
  
"I know. It's just. . .sad," Rachel commented.  
  
"Yes it is, but I promise you that everything is going to be ok," Elizabeth said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Hey, you two," Mark said, as he entered the room with a slightly forced smile on his face.  
  
Looking from Mark to Rachel, Elizabeth conspiratorially asked, "You want to show your father?"  
  
"Sure," Rachel replied, smiling.  
  
"Show me what?" Mark asked as he crossed the room and stood at the foot of Rachel's bed.  
  
He watched as Elizabeth stood from her stool and raised the blanket from Rachel's legs. Looking down at her feet, he watched as her toes began to wiggle. Elizabeth watched his face and recognized that smile as the exact one she had witnessed when he had felt each of their children move within her for the first time. A smile that proved that he was totally inspired by his children and all of their accomplishments. That smile remained on his face as he teasingly said, "Well, it's about time!"  
  
Rachel smiled back at her father and said, "Come on, dad. Give me a little credit here!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you deserve a little slack," Mark said as he took a seat on the stool Elizabeth had just vacated.  
  
"Where's mom?" Rachel asked as Elizabeth tucked her feet back under the blankets.  
  
"She stopped to get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. She should be here soon, though," Mark replied.  
  
"Well, Rachel," Elizabeth said as she made a notation on Rachel's chart. "I need to go check on a couple other patients, but I'll be back soon, ok?"  
  
"Ok," Rachel responded.  
  
Placing the chart in its rack, Elizabeth then crossed the room to stand beside Rachel's bed. Addressing Mark, she said, "Page me if you need anything," and then leaned over and kissed the top of Rachel's head.  
  
Walking out the door, Elizabeth ran into Jen. "Oh, I'm sorry," Jen replied, trying to steady the coffee cup she held in her hand.  
  
"No, it's quite all right," Elizabeth stated.  
  
They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Jen spoke, "Elizabeth, I know that you and I have. . .well, we haven't always seen eye to eye, especially where Rachel is concerned, but I just wanted to. . .thank you for everything you have done for her."  
  
"Jen, there really is no need. . ." Elizabeth started, but Jen interrupted.  
  
"Yes, there is. Because I know that if it weren't for you, my daughter might be paralyzed or not even here right now for that matter. I truly thank you for that," Jen stated, flatly.  
  
"Well. . .you're welcome," Elizabeth replied, unsure of what else could be said. Standing in silence a moment longer, Elizabeth just looked at Jen who was averting her gaze. "You should go see Rachel. She has something to show you," Elizabeth replied as she smiled and then walked down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ella! No. . .No, Rachel. Matthew! I promise. . .Mark."  
  
Mark was awakened by his wife mumbling in her sleep. Turning toward her, he saw that she was tossing and fidgeting fitfully under the thick comforter of their bed. Reaching out to stroke her forehead, he found that it was covered in sweat. Sitting up and grabbing his glasses, he grasped her shoulder and firmly said, "Elizabeth! Wake up!" He saw a tear slide down her cheek, and once again said, "Elizabeth! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mark," she mumbled.  
  
"Elizabeth!" He exclaimed.  
  
Her eyes shot open as his voice registered in her brain, and she looked around the room as if trying to comprehend where she was. Under her breath, she quietly cursed, "Damnit," when she realized where she was and what had just happened. Slowly sitting up in bed, she pulled the twisted comforter off her body and brought her knees to her chest. Resting her elbows on her knees, she buried her head in her hands.  
  
Mark moved closer to her and rubbed her back. "Elizabeth, you're soaking wet," he commented. He saw the sides of her mouth pinch back as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Mark, what is wrong with me?" She asked, through the tears that she could no longer hold back.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that you have been on edge like this for a while now," he replied, once again, stroking her back.  
  
"I know, I know. I just can't get the images out of my head," she said.  
  
"What images, Elizabeth. I hate seeing you like that. Please tell me what is wrong," he gently pleaded.  
  
Elizabeth exited the bed quickly and started pacing the room. "Do you not listen to a damn word I say, Mark? I just told you that I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!" She yelled.  
  
"I know that!" He retorted. "I just want you to talk to me and tell me what your nightmares are about, damnit!" Mark snapped back at her. He hadn't meant to, but it was too late now.  
  
"Forget it. Just forget about it," she responded, grabbing her robe and heading for the door.  
  
"You have said that almost every night for the past two weeks. Something is obviously bothering you, Elizabeth. Why won't you just tell me?" He asked exiting the bed, hurt by her distant behavior and lack of trust in him.  
  
"It's nothing, ok!" Just then, Mathew's cries reached them. Elizabeth closed her eyes and looked down at the floor, sighing heavily.  
  
Mark looked at her momentarily and shook his head. "I'll get him," he said, obviously frustrated. Elizabeth stood, her robe still in her hand, and watched as he walked out the door. She was sorry. So sorry. The images of her dreams were so real and so vivid; she hated just thinking about them, let alone rationally talking about them. She knew she needed to tell Mark, though. She told him everything. Why not this? Considering this for a moment, she sat on the edge of the bed, disgusted with herself and the entire situation. Finally she decided a shower might help calm her down enough to try to explain to Mark.  
  
In the nursery, Mark heard the shower turn on. Rocking Matthew gently as he cradled him in his arms, he looked down at the baby's bright green eyes. "Did you have a bad dream, too?" Mark whispered as he watched Matthew's eyes begin to flutter shut. "I hope your mommy is able to get back to sleep that easily." Mark smiled. After a moment, he quietly asked, "Can you tell me why she won't talk to me, Matthew? I don't know if you can tell this yet, but your mother can be incredibly stubborn sometimes. . .but I guess I can too," he admitted. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the rocker. About fifteen minutes later, he stood and assuring himself that Matthew actually was asleep, he placed him back into his crib. "Goodnight, buddy," Mark called quietly.  
  
Mark then walked across the hall to Ella's room to check on her. Finding her completely covered and resting, he kissed her forehead, and then walked out the door. He assumed that Elizabeth would be out of the shower by now, but he heard the water continue to run. He wanted desperately to check on her. He needed to know that she would be all right, but he also knew the frame of mind she was in. After contemplating checking on her in the shower, he decided that it might be wise to just let her come to him. He knew she would open up when she was ready, or at least that is what he hoped.  
  
Walking down the stairs, her decided to check on Rachel while he was making his rounds. Opening the door, he peered across the room toward her sleeping form. It had been almost two months since her accident, and it had proven extremely difficult for her to keep up with all her schoolwork, along with her rehabilitation. She had held tough, though, and he had been able to tell earlier that week that she was finally easing her way back into the swing of things. In this family, though, it seemed that just as soon as they got a problem with one person cleared up, something happened to someone else. He loved ever one of the people living under the roof of that house, though, and there was absolutely nothing that would ever stop him from assuring their safety and happiness.  
  
Closing Rachel's door, he walked into the kitchen. Stepping in front of the stove, he grabbed the teapot, hoping that some chamomile tea might calm Elizabeth down and help her sleep. He had noticed a change in Elizabeth's attitude from the day they had brought Rachel home from the hospital. She was relentless throughout her rehab, insisting on being there for every moment of it, encouraging Rachel through the pain. A few minutes later, as Mark was lost in his thoughts, he did not hear her walk down the stairs over the whistle of the teapot. Quickly removing it from the stove to halt the offensive noise, he poured the water into two mugs.  
  
"You are all there, Mark. You, Rachel, Ella, and Matthew. All of you," Elizabeth admitted quietly. His back was turned toward her as she stood in the doorway. He didn't turn to her immediately, but instead finished preparing the mugs of steaming hot tea as she continued. "I hear voices calling me and a baby crying. Matthew crying. There are beeps and buzzes of machines from the hospital. I turn to follow the sounds, but it is too dark. I can't even see my hand in front of my face, but I try to move in the direction of the voices and the crying. Then suddenly, I am in the sunlight. The sun is so bright now that it is blinding me. But, I like this place better. Finally I can see around me and I am standing on a beach, the waves are crashing around me. It is so beautiful and here everything seems wonderful." By this time, she had taken a seat at the island, and was staring at Mark's back as he busied himself with the tea. "I'm sorry about earlier, Mark," she said, willing him to turn to her and assure her that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Silence filled the room for a long moment before he finally turned around. "Tea?" He offered, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you," she commented as she took one of the mugs from him.  
  
"You're welcome," he said, placing his mug on the island and leaning against it, facing her. "Do you want to continue telling me?"  
  
She paused for a moment, taking a sip of the hot liquid, but then continued, "Well, I feel safe and secure in this place. The sun is shining on my face, but then the sun and the waves suddenly disappear, and I am in the darkness again. It isn't completely dark this time, though. There is just enough dim light for me to see images flash before me. They are awful, Mark," she said, and then looked down, wondering if she would be able to continue.  
  
"What do you see, Elizabeth," Mark prompted, reaching across the table and taking one of her hands in his.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You in the operating room in New York. Ella intubated in the PICU. Rachel in the ER. A dark figure has Matthew, and he is slowly drifting away and is just out of my reach. But, somehow, if possible, these images seem much worse in my dreams then they actually were at the time. There is an eerie tinge of red everywhere," she said. Mark walked over to her and sat on the stool next to her. He reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I don't know what the image with Matthew is, but all of those things really were awful things, Elizabeth. Of course it upsets you to revisit them in your nightmares," Mark said.  
  
"No, Mark. It is much worse this time," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.  
  
"Ok," he said gently. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," she said, hesitantly. "Then I can see myself, gloved hands covered with blood, but I don't know what to do. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I know I need to help all of you, but I can't even get my feet to move in order to make my way to just one of you. I promise all of you that I am coming to help, but I never make it. I fail all of you, Mark. All four of you. Just because I can't get my brain to function and tell me what to do." Elizabeth said, upset by the fact that she couldn't help her loved ones in her dream. After a moment of silence, she sighed and dejectedly said, "Then, I heard your voice and felt your hand on my shoulder waking me up."  
  
"Elizabeth, why didn't you just tell me about this before?" Mark asked, stroking the back of her hands that were resting in his larger hands on her lap.  
  
She reached up with one hand in order to grasp her mug to take a sip of tea. "It just seemed so juvenile, Mark. A nightmare at my age. It's like thinking there is a monster in the closet. Tonight was the furthest the dream went, though," Elizabeth said, looking up at him.  
  
"It isn't juvenile. Something is really bothering you, and it has manifested itself into your dreams," Mark concluded.  
  
"Yes, but what is bothering me? I have everything that I could ever possibly want," Elizabeth said, frustrated by not knowing the answers and the fact that she couldn't stop her tears from falling.  
  
"Well, it seems fairly obvious to me. You have been under an incredible amount of stress at work. Your boss is a total ass, and I'm sure Rachel's accident has compounded on top of that. You have been there to help Rachel through every bit of her rehab; you have a four-year-old daughter, who is as feisty as they come, and a new five-month-old baby who keeps you going when you aren't at work. Plus, to top that all off you have a dense husband who you have to keep in line," Mark commented, grinning into her beautiful eyes. They always seemed to sparkle with an even more brilliant hue of green when she cried. 'Too bad reaching tears is the only thing that changes her eyes to that beautiful color,' Mark thought to himself.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled through her tears upon hearing his comment. Hastily wiping her eyes, she said, "But, Mark, I love my dense husband, my job, and my children who keep me going all the time. These things are all I have ever wanted. How could they be the cause of the worst nightmares I have ever had?"  
  
"For that exact reason, Elizabeth. You care so much about all of these things that you don't ever want to lose them, and that has you totally freaked out," Mark said. "But we are all here, Elizabeth. Everyone of us, and we all love you desperately. Not one of us could live without you," Mark said, smiling at her. "Besides, I think someone told me a couple months ago that we can't walk around on eggshells for our entire lives. That is no kind of life to live," Mark continued, hoping that he was getting his point across to his wife.  
  
"Yeah, well that someone was obviously sleep deprived and had no idea what she was saying," Elizabeth said, jokingly. Her tears had finally subsided a bit as she took part in this witty banter with her husband.  
  
"No, I think she knew exactly what she was talking about," Mark replied, kissing her lightly on the lips. He rested his hands on her thighs, and after watching her fumble mindlessly with the wedding band on his left hand, he said, "Look, I'm right here, ok." She looked up at him as he continued. "And, I just checked on all three kids. All are alive, well, and sleeping soundly. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Mark," she replied, softly.  
  
"For what," he questioned.  
  
"For putting up with my nonsense," she smiled.  
  
"Oh trust me. I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, kissing her once again. After watching her momentarily, he suggested, "Why don't we ask for some time off work? Take a little breather."  
  
"Mark, it has only been a little more than two months since I got back from maternity leave. I don't see Romano letting me take any more time off for a very very long time," Elizabeth replied, impulsively.  
  
"Well, we both have built up a ton of vacation time. He can't keep us from that," Mark pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Elizabeth admitted as she reached over and took another quick sip of her tea.  
  
"Of course I am," he said, smirking sarcastically. "Rachel will be on summer vacation in a couple weeks. She needs a break, too. I was thinking that we could all go visit your parents in London for a week or two."  
  
Elizabeth almost spat out the sip of tea she had just consumed, and searching his face to see if he was joking, she asked, "Mark, are you mad? London?"  
  
"What? I thought it would be nice for Ella and Matthew to get to see their grandparents," Mark replied, innocently.  
  
"My mother will absolutely drive me insane, Mark," Elizabeth said, incredulously. "And I thought the point of this trip was to keep me sane, not to drive me to the edge."  
  
"It is, Elizabeth. You and your mother got along great when she was here at Christmas," Mark said, knowingly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we did. But what about Rachel. Are you sure she will want to go to London to see my parents?" Elizabeth asked, stepping down from her stool and carrying their empty mugs to the sink.  
  
"Well, I think that Rachel just needs a break right now. She will be happy to get out of Chicago and go anywhere," Mark responded. "Do you not want to go?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"No, Mark, I actually think it would be great. I haven't been back in, oh my, almost eight years," Elizabeth remarked, astonished that it had actually been that long. "It would be an awfully long plane ride for Ella and Matthew, though."  
  
"We can leave in the evening, so hopefully, they will sleep on the way," Mark said, quickly shooting down her uncertainty. Elizabeth looked at Mark, and he could tell that the wheels in her head were turning. She walked from the sink over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat facing her on a stool. "What are you thinking?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Elizabeth smiled back at him, and said, "That I need to contact the airlines to book us a flight."  
  
"Good," Mark said, kissing her. "And if it will relieve any of your hesitation about this trip, I will talk to Romano about us taking time off."  
  
"Well, I will let you do that, but trust me, he'll find me eventually," Elizabeth hugged Mark tightly, and then said, "Would you mind checking on the kids with me before we go back to bed?"  
  
"I can do that if it will make you feel better," he replied as he stood from his seat.  
  
"It will, thank you," she said as they walked toward Rachel's door.  
  
When they finally made it back to bed, Mark asked, "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine as long as you are here. It would be nice if you would consider holding me for a while, though," Elizabeth said coyly.  
  
"I'll hold you, forever, Elizabeth."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Any suggestions. Please feel free to review this fic and offer me any ideas you would like!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Email: er_maniac_26@yahoo.com  
  
AOL Instant Messanger: ERManiac26 


End file.
